Crossing Lines
by acclutch94
Summary: C.J. takes a new legal client and the case causes Matt, C.J. and Hoyt to consider crossing some serious ethical lines when Chris gets caught in the crossfire.  Just borrowing characters from the amazing Mr. Aaron Spelling.  Note the rating.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, C.J….you know you can hit this thing harder than that." Matt said as he held the 50lb punching bag.

C.J. was exhausted. She appreciated what Matt had been trying to do. They were navigating this new path, being married and still having a dangerous job and that now meant engaging in a vigorous workout routine along with training in self-defense techniques. Daily. "I'm tired, Matt," she said as she gave him that look. She knew he could read her face and wanted him to know she wasn't happy.

Matt smiled just a little, "That means I'm doing a good job."

C.J. rolled her eyes and heard the phone ring. "Well, thank goodness…I believe I hear the bell."

"Chris can handle that, you I want to see hit this bag again….just pretend you're knocking me out so I will leave you alone. Or maybe just remind yourself of that time we finished the centerfold case and I still made you postpone your trip to Mexico. You got me pretty good with that left hook, " He said smiling much bigger.

'Ok,' C.J. thought to herself, 'fine' and she nailed the bag with every ounce of energy she had left. It didn't exactly knock Matt back, but he did notice the increased velocity.

"C.J." Chris called down into the gym, "C.J. do you have a minute?" C.J. definitely had a minute, in fact she had never been so happy to hear Chris call for her. Now that Matt and C.J. were married, it was assumed by many, including Chris that the gym might be used for more than a standard workout by the two of them.

In fact Chris was training a new administrative assistant for data processing just last week when Matt got a call when Chris had run to the copier leaving her alone. Bernadette, this new hire, ran right downstairs and walked in on the two in the shower. She didn't see much and they were too wrapped up in each other to notice her, but there was no mistaking what was going on. Bernadette ran right back upstairs, almost crying as she told Chris about the phone call and how she remembered them saying they would be downstairs if they were needed and how all she wanted to do was tell him he had a call, and, and, and… Chris got the picture and calmed her down. Now Chris always made sure she announced herself before descending those stairs when she knew they were down there together.

"Yes, Chris I most definitely have a minute" she said as she smiled at Matt as she walked past him.

Chris made it halfway down and told her, "you have a call on line 3."

C.J. started to unwrap her right hand to pick up the phone. Matt walked over and took that hand and leaned over and kissed her once on the lips and said, "We aren't done yet, I'll go get us some juice while you take that call."

C.J. just smiled back and then rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone, hoping the person on the other end needed something from her that would get her out of this gym and in to Matt's comfortable car. She just wanted to sit down, these workouts were brutal. Matt had gone really easy on her when they started. Of course she was recovering from surgery then. However, when the doctors gave her the green light to exercise after gaining back the weight she lost and 6 weeks of rest, well, it seems like Matt put the workout schedule into overdrive.

"Hello, this is C.J. Parsons-Houston," she said.

A male voice answered, "C.J. its Bob Flanders. I was wondering if you got our flowers. You know we were all very concerned when we heard you were sick. You know you are one of the best lawyers around, even better than me. I mean the very thought of losing you, well, the courthouse would never be the same."

C.J. thought to herself, 'he sure is laying it on thick,' she laughed and asked, "What do you need Bob."

"What? I didn't say I needed anything…..ok, well maybe I could use a little assistance on a case." Bob confessed. "You wouldn't happen to be free would you?"

C.J. smiled as Matt walked back down with two glasses of orange juice and said, "Of course, Bob. I can be down at the courthouse in an hour."

"But I didn't say…" was all Flanders got out before C.J. put the receiver back on the hook.

She took the juice from Matt and told him, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to finish this workout later. Bob Flanders needs my help on his case and I need to meet him right away at the courthouse." She turned on the shower and disappeared into the closet.

Matt followed her over to the shower door. He drank his juice patiently waited.

She came back in only a towel. "Well, I was hoping we could at least cool down together" he said as he put his arms around her waist. "You know it's a very important part of the workout. Don't want to get those muscles stiff." He leaned toward her, pulled her to him with his hands on the small of her back and claimed ownership of her mouth. His tongue completely silenced her and before she knew it, her towel was on the floor and his hands were all over her.

As the towel fell, her heart rate quickened. Every time they got going like this the feelings she experienced were just indescribable. It was so intense still.

As he broke their embrace only long enough to disrobe she told him, "I only have half an hour."

He smiled, "I can make it a memorable 30 minutes." With that the two of them stepped in and he made good on that promise.

Afterward they toweled each other off and then got dressed. He helped button up her silk blouse as he was ready before she was and delivered another slow intense kiss. "Come on" he said as he took her hand and they went back upstairs and out to his car.

On their way to the courthouse they listened to news radio. Apparently they were broadcasting live from the courthouse as a man accused of assaulting a local female singer was being brought before a grand jury.

As Matt and C.J. arrived they noted the media circus that had pitched its tent on the lawn in front.

What they didn't notice was a man who wanted it to look like he was reading a newspaper, but was watching everything with great anticipation.

It didn't take C.J. long to find Bob and introduce him to Matt. He congratulated them on the wedding he heard about and then asked C.J. if she would be his second chair on this high profile case. "C.J., I don't think he's guilty and I just can't do this alone. He doesn't speak English, and I think that's the bigger issue here. His status in the country has been called into question too and I need to work on that end of this case, but I can't be in two places at once, here and at Immigration. The other partners won't touch it. I need someone like you, someone who can think fast, knows how to do a little research and can represent him in court. I could tell when I handled the grand jury proceedings this morning that they are going to come back with an indictment. Please, will you help me?"

Matt looked at C.J. He didn't like this case, it involved a man who clearly had issues with women. If she took it, that meant she would be alone in a room with him from time to time. Bob didn't say he wasn't guilty, just that he didn't think he was. However, he knew her feelings on how important it was for each person to have a vigorous defense, especially when the defendant might have greater challenges than an average defendant. No, he knew his wife and he knew her answer.

"Of course I'll help Bob. Matt and I don't have a case right now and it has been a while since I've been in court. Can you send copies of the evidence and your notes to the penthouse? I'll start going over it as soon as I get back from lunch." C.J. answered.

Bob nodded his head, "It will be there before you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt and C.J. left the courthouse going for lunch before getting back to work. They hadn't talked much on the ride over. C.J. sat almost amused as she could see clearly the wheels in Matt's head turning. He would furrow his brow and then take a deep breath and look over at her, clearly about to say something, and then just turn back and stare at the road in front of him.

C.J. broke the silence, "If he's innocent then you don't have anything to worry about."

Matt looked over at her and said sarcastically, "Don't all defenders say their clients are innocent?"

"Well, yes, at least in public we do…Matt what's got you so worried? He's in jail right now," she asked.

Matt knew he had to tread carefully here. He didn't want to come across as overprotective, she hates that. He certainly didn't want to tell her what cases she could and couldn't take, no he liked her sleeping in the same bed with him at night and knew things could get quite chilly if he started making demands like that. However, this was a case about a man who attacks women and she's a woman. He just needed to find a more polite way of putting that.

"I'm not worried, exactly. I just….well….you know you just had surgery not that long ago…" he started but he knew that argument was weak, especially given the look on her face.

"Surgery? Really? Matt, you have been working me out these last couple of weeks like I'm training for a marathon or something. In fact, I'd wager I'm fit enough to outrun you on the trail at Boardwalk Park. It's not the surgery that has you worried. I know you. You're worried that this guy might be guilty and that means he has issues with women and since I happen to be a woman, he might try to hurt me," C.J. said as she read his mind.

'Ok' he thought to himself, 'let's think of something real quick to change the direction of this conversation before I get myself in real trouble.' "Now, look I didn't say that" he started and thought to himself, 'good, she knows where I'm coming from but I don't have to take the heat for it because she said it, not me.' "I understand your commitment to your values. You believe every person deserves his day in court. I get that. You can't blame me, as your husband, for being a little concerned that you are potentially defending a rapist though." He said as they pulled into the parking lot at one of her favorite restaurants. He drove there specifically so he could soften her up when they had this conversation, although he was hoping it would come after lunch not before.

She did soften and took his hand, "I know you are just trying to look out for me, you have been doing that for as long as I can remember. But you have to trust me here. Yes, I may be alone with him in an interrogation room, just like I was with Roy Turner in Lake Etah, but Matt there are guards right outside the door. If I so much as cough they look in the room. If he is guilty then the prosecutor can prove that. I don't mind losing if the guy truly is guilty."

Matt rubbed her hand, "I know that in my head, my heart though is having a more difficult time. I remember that case in Lake Etah. I hated the thought of you in a room with that man and I noticed you didn't seem to mind my stepping between you two when he tried to confess." He looked down, "I know people can do really ugly things C.J., I just wanted to spare you. What's so wrong with that?"

C.J. reached up and kissed Matt on the lips, slow and sweet. "There is nothing wrong with that. I love you, Matt and I can handle this. I do not plan on going anywhere for a very long time. You're stuck with me."

They both smiled at each other and he said, "I've never been happier." Then he pulled her back to him and kissed her the same way she kissed him. "Come on, let's get some barbeque, but I'm not riding that mechanical bull again." They both laughed and went inside.

In between bites Matt asked only a couple of questions about the course of the trial and offered to help. She accepted and reassured him again that she would be fine. They didn't notice the man in the corner drinking ice tea watching her every move.

They got back to the office and asked Chris if a courier had stopped by. Sure enough, Chris had put two boxes, one labeled _Files_ and one labeled _Evidence_ on the table by the hot tub. She also told them that a Mr. Flanders had called and said to tell C.J. that Ricardo Gonzales was indicted by the grand jury.

They took the boxes and decided to divide and conquer. She took the files to her office and he kept evidence box on that table and they began going through everything. C.J. fired up Baby and set Chris to work pulling biographical information on Ricardo and the victim, Sheryl Marx. Matt hadn't seen Chris work on Baby before but was impressed whenever he would look up. She was putting together another amazingly organized file. In fact she had printed out typed labels for the dividers when he walked by to get a cup of coffee and said, "I think I'm gonna have to give you a raise."

She smiled back and said, "I like helping out like this. Doing something to help others feels good."

He bent down and patted her shoulder and said, "It does, doesn't it. You know I'm not sure what we would do without you." She smiled and he went back to the evidence.

It took the rest of the afternoon and at about 5pm both had gone through them and were meeting back at the couch. Chris asked if they needed her to stick around after handing off the folder.

C.J. asked, "I thought you had some serious plans with the other administrative assistants. Something about celebrating Bernadette's first paycheck? There is a rumor that you take each assistant out when they get paid the first time, telling them they are buying drinks and then you pay the tab before the bartender ever presents a bill."

Matt looked at Chris who was blushing just a little bit, "You do that?"

Chris looked back and just said, "Well, maybe I've done it once or twice. Its part of making everybody feel at home, that's just how ya'll have made me feel, that's all. It's no big deal really. There usually aren't more than 5 of us together at any one time."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other and smiled. He got up and walked over to Chris as he pulled out his wallet and handed her $100. "I don't pay you enough to take all this on yourself. Take this and let me cover tonight alright? You have a good time." He took her hand and squeezed it.

She smiled and left. Matt and C.J. started to pull together what she learned about the case and what Matt found in the evidence box.

As Chris walked out to her car, she didn't notice a man in a sedan watching her. He was parked in the mall parking spaces across the street. He had her picture and as he watched her walk, he looked at it and then started up that sedan.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and C.J. sat on the couch and pulled up the files Chris had been working on. C.J. clicked some buttons and pulled up a picture of the defendant Ricardo Gonzales. "Ok, Matt, so my client is Ricardo Gonzales. Baby doesn't have much more information than Bob did. He doesn't appear to have a social security number and could very well be an illegal immigrant. I talked to Bob a few minutes ago and he is still researching. He said Ricardo was told by the man who hired him that he would take care of it."

Matt nodded, "Let me guess, Ricardo took his word for it and probably doesn't remember signing any papers or going to any courthouse to swear in as a citizen."

C.J. nodded and said, "You got it and because he doesn't speak English, he wasn't sure who to talk to and ask. Bob thinks that may be why Ricardo won't talk to him much either. We don't know where he's from originally who his parents are, or really if this is even his name."

Matt shook his head, "That's going to make it much harder to defend him, isn't it."

She nodded her head, "Yes, yes it is. There's something else though Matt….I get the feeling he's scared. When I looked through all the notes Bob kept between him and Ricardo, he seems to just shut down when asked certain questions."

Matt looked at her, "Like what type of questions?"

She turned to face him, "Like anything about his boss or where he's from. I know Bob and that man can get information out of about anybody. I've seen him more than once get a witness to practically confess to the crime his client was charged with on the stand. There's something else going on here, I just don't know what."

Matt looked her in the eye and asked, "Do you think it's because he's done this before and he's guilty?"

She thought about that for a second while Matt kept his eyes on her. "I don't know…my gut is telling me that's not it though…I just don't know what to tell you…I just don't think it's that….I think he's scared, truly scared of something." She answered.

She looked back up at him and he rubbed her back and asked, "Well, we do have a couple of other suspects, right?"

C.J. then pulled up the next image Chris saved. "This is Stephen Telso, Ricardo's boss. He manages a winery specializing in the best strawberry wine in southern California. It appears he was investigated once before for hiring and not paying illegal immigrants and there was an allegation of sexual harassment by one of the women under his employ. There was only one police report that was filed and it doesn't appear it was investigated, so the case just died before it even got started."

Matt looked confused, "What happened? Is there an explanation as to why they didn't investigate?"

C.J. looked back at Bob's notes, "Well, Bob didn't find one, let's see what Chris found." She pushed more buttons and a newspaper article from 5 years ago appeared, _Local Grower Released After Accuser Flees._ Matt and C.J. looked at each other and read this small town newspaper report on the accusation against Telso. Apparently a woman, whose name was not released accused Telso of attacking her and trying to rape her. She had only arrived that day from _out of town_, it was reported and she was supposed to be meeting with her family to work at the farm. She claimed Mr. Telso met her at the edge of the farm and tried to drag her into the wine storage facility underground. She claimed there was a secret room hidden in the cave-like structure. She said she got away from him by fighting back and since he still suffered some effects from contracting polio as a child, she was able to get away.

Telso had argued that his condition made it impossible for him to have committed such an act and the next week, when the local D.A. went to find her so they could get a deposition to get an arrest warrant, she had fled. The paper theorized that she fled because her illegal status would be discovered and that she had either migrated somewhere else in the U.S. or had gone back home. Either way, the reporter claimed, the reputation of this upstanding member of society should be restored now as he was clearly innocent.

Both Matt and C.J. shook their heads, just because he wasn't investigated didn't mean he was innocent. Matt broke the silence, "The man has all that land, he could build whatever he wanted on that property and no one would know. He's got a workforce that has a language barrier making it more difficult for them to get help if they need it." He shook his head.

C.J. shook hers too, "He's exploiting them and there's not much we can do about it. You're right, he's got all that land. We would need someone to come forward to give the police probable cause." They just looked at each other for a minute.

C.J. then clicked more buttons and pulled up another image, "This is Peter Denton, he's the owner of the club Sheryl Marx was signing in the night she was assaulted. Its called Starfire Night Club. He has a record of domestic violence. In fact, his wife called the police on him 12 times before leaving him last year. The last time he raped her and almost killed her."

Matt shook his head again, "I never understood that. You remember the Farley Ward pick pocket case? I knew Nora a long time. I knew she was drinking again, and I knew Mickey Logan was abusing her. Why she kept going back, I never understood. At least this guy's wife got away."

C.J. looked over at Matt and said, "I can't imagine. Loving someone and then having them hurt you physically like that." She put her arm around him and he took her in both of his. Going through all these files and evidence was taking an emotional toll on her and he knew it. He knew she could actually imagine it, she had loved Robert Tyler and he did try to take her life.

"Why don't we stop here tonight and start on this tomorrow morning, huh?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled a little and told him, "No I want to keep going. If Ricardo is innocent, then that means there is someone out there who could be stalking their next victim. We need to get this person off the street as soon as we can."

Matt nodded his head and asked what she thought about Denton as a suspect. She replied, "Well, if you remember Bannon County, the bartender at that dirty bar I found myself in was working with Sheriff Butz. I think that makes Denton a viable suspect." Matt agreed and slipped his arm back around her waist.

The mention of Bannon County took Matt for a split second to seeing C.J. in that jail cell, dressed only in a bikini and knowing that the Sheriff and these crooked politicians were going to take advantage of her. His fear was that they had already before he got there. He knew she had to have been injured after seeing what was left of her car in that gas station and it disgusted him that she needed someone's help and the very people that should help her, turned out to be her captors. When he saw the tape later of C.J. struggling against Butz that the state police uncovered hidden in his office, it took every ounce of energy for him to stay in his seat and not hop right over the railing in the courtroom and deliver another severe beating to the corrupt sheriff. The man not only abused the women in his jail, but kept a hidden camera so he could watch their 'orientation' later, and his best friend had been one of them.

C.J. clicked more buttons, "This is Kyle Smith, he was the one who called in the attack and got police to the bar. Neither Baby nor Bob have much unusual on him other than some sealed investigation of him when he was a freshman in college at Pepperdine two years ago, but he was the only witness. Bob said something earlier about having a hard time tracking him down." She looked back at the file Chris put together and saw where Chris had notated in red ink, _deposit_. After clicking several more buttons, C.J. pulled up a financial statement for Smith and found that he made a rather large deposit in his bank account, $20,000 one week ago. "Matt, Chris found that Smith came into this large sum of money last week. I wonder if that means he's left or is going to recant his statement….I wonder where he got the money?"

C.J. put her head in her hands for a second and then looked up at Matt who was watching her closely and looking a little concerned. "You know if the prosecutor finds this and then they can't find Smith, they will claim Bob paid him to leave." She put her head back in her hands.

Matt had gone over the evidence box and basically everything in it pointed to Ricardo as the culprit. Sheryl Marx's dress was the most damaging though. It had Ricardo's fingerprints and a few drops of his blood on it. On top of all that, there was a stain from her rum and coke that also had clonazepam, a date rape drug. The glass she last drank out of also had Ricardo's prints on it. And finally, a small vile that had a few drops still of clonazepam was found in a dumpster near where the attack took place that also had his prints.

Matt rubbed her back again and said softly, "Come on, let's go get some dinner. You need a break." She looked up and agreed this time. He took her by the hand and they went back to the beach house where Matt grilled steaks and she made a nice salad. He opened a bottle of wine and the two sat back and relaxed. That night they just held each other. Matt knew his wife and knew what she needed from him and tonight it was just his arms around her. He had massaged her shoulders, her neck and then took her hand and rubbed in a way that always made her relax and then he watched her as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris and Bernadette along with 3 other administrative assistants were having a great time at Nightlife, the new bar downtown. "A toast!" Chris said as she held up her second margarita, "to Bernadette on the collection of her first paycheck and to one Matt Houston, best boss anyone could ever ask for!"

A series of "Woowhos" came from the five women who clinked their margaritas, pina coladas, and appletinis together.

Bernadette said, "I can't believe he's buying tonight, that's so sweet."

The other three laughed and one patted her on the back and told her, "He's not just sweet, he is hot, girl!"

Chris almost spit out her drink, "Hey guys, come on, we all know how 'hot' he is, but he's also taken now."

Another assistant chimed in, "No, you come on, he was always taken, we know that. It didn't stop him from playing the field a little bit though did it?" she said with her eye brows raised.

Chris responded with, "I know, trust me, you have no idea how many times C.J. and I would come in only to find some tramp leaving with him parked right there in that hot tub wearing nothing but a smile."

Bernadette asked, "Didn't that hurt her? I mean I thought they had been in love since they were kids or something. I don't understand."

The others looked at each other and nodded. Taking turns almost they shared what they knew about the Matt and C.J.'s past and how this was a long time coming. Bernadette seemed to understand and Chris ordered a round of Singapore slings for everyone. They asked her what this was and told them that when C.J. came back from her last trip to Singapore, she and Matt had stayed at the Raffles Hotel and had gotten their signature Singapore Sling at the Long Bar and she told her Chris just had to try one. The one they got here wasn't nearly as good as the one she had in Singapore, but Chris didn't think it was bad. "Its kinda tastes like Hawaiian Punch for adults."

They shared more stories about working with Matt and C.J. and told Bernadette she was luckier than she knew to be working at Houston Industries. Chris told her that Matt truly cared about all his employees and would go to almost any length to help them. She told her she could trust him and anyone in the company if she ever had a problem. Chris then shared about that last guy, Paul, she had started to date and how Matt overheard him be rude to her and then got all 'big brother' as she called it and got him to leave her alone once she told him about the guy over a lunch he took her to that day.

After 3 or was it 4 drinks, the girls decided to call it a night. None of them noticed the man at the bar that had been watching them. When they ordered that last round each woman ordered what they had the first time and Chris was the only one drinking margaritas. The bartender came over to where the man was sitting and asked him if he needed a real drink. He had real customers outside. The man slipped him $500 and asked him if that would cover his coffee bill and rent for the stool he sat on. The bartender pocketed the money and said, "Whatever you say."

The man got up and walked over to the area of the bar where the drinks sat that were ready to be picked up by the waitress and pulled out of his pocket a small vile with a clear substance and poured it into Chris' margarita on the rocks. He then casually walked to his seat and watched.

Chris had a hard time standing. She made sure the other 3 got into cabs and was only waiting for Bernadette's when she started getting dizzy. Bernadette grabbed her arm and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine, just one too many margaritas I think. I'll catch my cab next, don't worry. Now you get home safely and I'll see you Monday morning. Have a good weekend." Chris told her as Bernadette got into that cab.

That left Chris alone and vulnerable. She kept blinking her eyes thinking to herself, 'wow, they must make them stronger here than anywhere else.' A man approached her and asked if she were waiting for a cab. Chris blinked again, her vision now a little fuzzy. She told him, "yes I am and I don't need any help, so you can be on your way."

She started to fall back and he caught her and said, "I'm only asking because I'm fueling my cab up across the street and I can take you now if you like."

She looked across the street and saw a cab in front of a gas pump so she looked back at the man now clearly helping her stand and said, "Sure, ok, let's go."

They got across the street, but just barely before Chris almost completely passed out. She couldn't really make much out, but they weren't headed for that cab. Instead he took her to the alleyway in between the gas station and a run-down apartment complex.

She tried to struggle, but she was too out of it. He then began asking questions about the case C.J. and Matt were working on after he drug her into an abandoned apartment and threw her onto a dirty mattress in the middle of the room.

As he had her pinned to that he grabbed her chin and asked, "Who are they investigating?"

Chris struggled to remember, now terrified and wondering what this man was going to do. She was trying to think about the self-defense stuff C.J. had taught her but her mind was just so fuzzy she couldn't really concentrate. "I don't know, I'm only the secretary," was all she could get out.

He punched her in the face and asked again. She started crying. He told her, "I know secretaries and sometimes they know a lot more than anyone thinks they do. So I'm only going to ask one more time, before I have to really hurt you…you don't want that do you….now tell me…WHO!" he shouted in her face.

"I don't…I don't….I swear….please….please don't hurt me….if I knew I'd tell you….please…"she said crying harder now but dizzy and nauseous.

He took a deep breath and asked, "Do they think they can get him off? They need to get him out of jail, do you understand? You are going to make that clear to them. I'm not going to kill you tonight, but I will be back for you if he stays in jail much longer. Make sure they understand that. And remember, it doesn't matter how safe they can try to make you, you aren't going to be safe from me. I can get to you whenever I want to. And after tonight I'm going to make sure you never forget me."

Chris' eyes widened and she tried to move but found her body wouldn't cooperate. He sat up and then ripped her shirt off. Chris closed her eyes, she was begging him to stop but felt so incredibly helpless. He continued on and she was powerless to stop him. She wanted to throw up at first because it was too much, it was just all too much and it was happening too fast. In her mind she just kept saying, 'no, please, no, not that, no please, please, someone help me, please someone help me.'

Once he was on top of her actually raping her, she closed her eyes and felt like she left her body and was just watching someone do this to her. But she still felt the pain, it hurt so bad each time like he was tearing her apart inside. It couldn't be happening to her, she counted, hoping that by the time she got to 100 he would be done and he would leave. She had gotten to 89 when he finally let out a sigh and kissed her on the cheek telling her, "see, that wasn't so bad was it? And you will never forget it. Now remember, I can get to you whenever I want and we can do this all over again if they don't get him out of jail. You understand? ANSWER ME!" he shouted and she nodded her head with tears streaming down her face. Then he left her there bleeding from where he had raped her and hit her.

She lay their huddled in a ball and didn't know what to do. She was still so dizzy that if she tried to get up she would fall right over. She felt so stupid for going with a stranger. She felt so ashamed for what he did to her. She needed help though, she couldn't get home without help. She thought about who to call. She knew C.J. was the only person she could call really, but this guy was asking about the case, at least that was what she thought he had done. Everything was so fuzzy though. The only thing that was clear in her mind was that she had been raped.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt and C.J. woke up when the phone rang at 4am. Matt let go of C.J. still in his arms as he reached back over to the nightstand to pick it up. He pulled it to his hear and in a very sleepy voice said, "This is Houston." His eyes opened wide though when he heard Chris' voice asking for C.J.

"Chris what is it? What's the matter?" He asked, he could tell something was very wrong.

"I…I…just…ju….just need….t…to….talk….to C.J….pl…please." was all she could get out.

C.J. heard and turned and sat up, "What wrong? Is Chris ok?" she whispered as Matt shook his head and handed her the phone. "Chris what is it?"

Chris answered, "C.J., I need help…I….I….I did something stupid….something….something you told me never to do…..I can't….I just can't…..I can't believe….please help me…" Chris tried to say crying.

C.J. looked at Matt who also looked concerned and said, "Chris just tell me where you are and I'll be right there. Are you hurt?"

Chris looked back across the street, "I'm at the gas station…. across the street from…from the Nightlife Bar just….just down the street from our office. I told you about it the other day."

C.J. told her, "ok, I'm on my way, don't go anywhere alright. We'll call the police and have them meet us down there and….."

Chris started crying again, "No, please, no, no police…he said…please, please just come get me."

C.J. told her they were out the door and would be down there as soon as possible. Matt was already half dressed before C.J. put the phone down and had thrown a pair of her sweats on the bed so she could change quickly too. They both ran down to the car and raced over to the club. Matt parked at the gas station but they didn't see Chris.

They got out and Matt had his gun drawn just in case someone were trying to hurt her. He told C.J. to stay behind him as they slowly walked around the abandoned gas station. Then they heard sobbing coming from beside the building in the alley in the dark and went over and found Chris curled up in a ball, her clothing torn and bruises on her face and arms. Neither Matt nor C.J. could believe what they were seeing. Chris had clearly been hurt and left bleeding, alone, in a dark alley. How long had she been there? Who would do this to her? What exactly happened to her? She looked so terrified even though she wasn't looking at them at all. She was crying uncontrollably holding so tight to herself like she was hanging on for dear life.

They ran over to her and Matt blinked several times looking around. He saw the bruises on her face and the ones on her arms along with the blood coming from a cut on her cheek. Someone obviously hit her, in the face and it looked like, held her down. Matt swallowed hard as he thought through exactly what these injuries meant. She was shaking so much and didn't seem to register that they were there with her right away. It appeared to him that she was out of it. He thought that perhaps she might have a head injury because of how dazed she looked. He motioned to C.J. to stay with her as he checked out the alley a little better, but came right back.

C.J. couldn't believe what she was seeing. In her mind she flashed back for a brief second to when Robert Tyler had her pinned to her own bed, hit her and then threatened to rape her. C.J. cautiously and slowly kneeled down. She softly told her she and Matt were there and that they were going to take her to the hospital. Her heart was heavy as she looked over Chris' injuries. She thought she might have a facial fracture where the bruise was and watched how Chris held her arms over her abdomen. C.J. wanted to make sure she hadn't been shot or stabbed because she looked confused and didn't seem to recognize her right away or respond to what she was telling her.

Then, Chris cried out, "No, no, I can't go there. They'll know and he told me he'd kill me….that you couldn't protect me and he'd do it again." She drew her knees in closer to her and wrapped her arms around them even tighter shaking almost uncontrollably.

Matt swallowed as he knelt down beside her, "Who, who told you…Chris who did this to you? Tell me, I can keep you safe, whoever it was only told you that to scare you. Trust me."

Chris started crying again and C.J. touched her shoulder and Chris flinched and said, "Don't, please, I'm sorry, just…"

C.J. and Matt looked at each other, they were both thinking the same thing and didn't have to say a word. Chris had been raped. Matt was beyond furious. He almost wanted the slime who did this to still be around close so he could find him and make him pay. In fact unknowingly he was making a fist with the hand not holding the gun. C.J. was just as angry and knew that what she experienced with Robert, as terrifying as it was, did not include rape as he didn't get that far. She also knew that Chris needed to be treated at the hospital and knew that was not going to be easy for her. As a lawyer she knew the legal process and knew this was just the beginning of a nightmare for Chris.

The first order of business was to get her to the hospital though. She was injured and needed to be treated. So C.J. softly told her, "Chris, listen to me. It's important that we get you to the hospital…" Chris started shaking her head but she kept going, "you are injured and we need to get you checked out. You can stay with us, we really can keep you safe, but you have to trust us….can you stand?"

Chris looked at both of them for a second, she did trust them. She could see in their eyes that they were incredibly worried about her and that they cared about her. Most of what happened was still so fuzzy to her though. She just remembered some of the attack and the threats he made before he left. His face was fuzzy though.

No, she knew Matt and C.J. and she had seen them protect people every day and wanted so bad just to feel safe again, even if it were just for 5 minutes. When she finally did manage to stand up after the man left her, she cautiously left the abandoned apartment and limped over to the gas station. It was closed and she never felt so alone. She had toyed with the idea of trying to just drive herself home, but it was her right ankle that was hurt and she didn't think she could push on the gas pedal. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot shower to remove what happened to her from her skin. She started talking to herself, saying 'I just need to call C.J…..they will help me….it won't be much longer….'once she stood up at the pay phone and when she heard their voices she felt so much better. She was lucky the phone was broken because she didn't have any money on her, she was barely able to keep her clothes together. She thought she saw him again so that's why she tried to hide in the alley.

She nodded her head to C.J. and Matt and said she could try, but she thought her ankle might be broken. After a couple of deep breaths she asked for help and they both reached out to her and helped her up. Matt offered to carry her and after about a second of walking on the ankle that all three thought was broken now, she accepted. He picked her up carefully and carried her to the car, carefully placing her in it.

He noticed there were still a couple of cars across the street at the night club and told C.J. to take Chris and that he would meet up with her at the hospital. She told him they would be at Methodist Central and to be careful as she knew he was going to the bar to get some answers and try to control himself. He squeezed her hand and told her to drive carefully and just take care of Chris and he'd meet up with her there soon.

Matt walked in and heard a man say, "We're closed man, you're gonna have to come back tomorrow night."

Matt, trying to reign in his fury walked right up to the bar. "I don't want a drink, I want information." He took out a picture in his wallet of him, C.J., Murray, Chris, and Uncle Roy at their wedding and pointed to Chris. "I want to know if you remember this girl being in your bar tonight."

The bartender sighed and said, "Look man its late and I'm tired."

Matt grabbed him by the collar and told him, "I don't care if you're tired. Someone hurt her tonight after she left your bar. Now you are going to think real hard for me and tell me everything you remember about her being in here and anything unusual that happened while she was here or just after she left. You understand?"

The man said, "Hey man, lighten up. Who do you think you are? You can't just come in here and threaten me." Then he looked at the picture and recognized Chris. "Yeah, she was in here with a group of women. They had a bunch of drinks, tipped the waitress pretty well and…., huh."

Matt picked up on the fact that he just remembered something and asked, "What? What is it you remember?"

The bartender looked back at him and his hand on his collar and Matt let him go. "Ok, well, the only thing odd was this guy that was kind of watching them. The only reason I noticed was because I kind of thought the chick was hot and this guy wasn't buying her a drink, only looking. I mean I would have bought her something, but he wasn't buying anything. Only coffee. I told him right before he left that he needed to buy something or get lost. He gave me a $500 tip so I left him alone. He left right after that…in fact….he left right after she did, it was about midnight."

Matt took a deep breath. Someone was watching Chris the entire time she was trying to enjoy herself and make his administrative assistants feel like family. Four hours were missing though, what had this animal done for that long? He suspected Chris may not remember the face of her attacker, but this guy could so he told him he was going to need to go down to the police department now with Matt.

Matt went over to the phone on the bar and called a cab and the officer that does the sketches to meet him there. He told him he just needed a favor since he didn't want to press Chris just now. He needed this guy to give the description before he forgot and he wanted to get back to Chris and C.J. He knew however, that they would be a while. He just hoped he could find this guy and make him regret ever putting Chris in his sights.


	6. Chapter 6

C.J. pulled up to the emergency room entrance and got out to get Chris a wheelchair and a nurse. Chris still seemed so out of it. She moved her head around slowly and thought she was going to be sick for a second before seeing C.J. and a nurse running back out to her. The nurse helped her get into the chair and Chris at first started to protest and fight, but C.J. stepped between them and softly reminded Chris that she was still there, that she wasn't leaving her for any length of time and to trust the nurse.

Chris nodded her head and let them help her in. C.J. parked the car quickly and then ran inside and was taken back to the bay where Chris was. Doctors and nurses were buzzing around her and Chris seemed to be on the verge of panicking. C.J. pushed her way through to Chris' side and took her hand. "I'm right here and I can stay or leave. Whatever you need, you just tell me."

Chris looked up and said, "Don't leave, please….I don't know that I can do this….I just…" She broke down crying again and C.J. had tears in her own eyes as her heart broke for Chris. She could also see the bruises more clearly now in the light.

She squeezed her hand and said, "You can do this Chris, you can do anything. You are strong and we will get through this together. You aren't alone. Matt and I are not leaving you. You are a part of our family and we are going to take care of you for a little while. Let us do this for you, ok?"

The doctor came in and collected evidence for a rape kit. C.J. held Chris' hand through each step from the clearly painful medical examination, to the X-rays, to the photographs. Three times Chris asked if they could just leave, but C.J. calmly and softly explained each time that this would all be over soon and then she was going back home with her.

Finally the doctor came back in with news, "Ok, well, you have a badly sprained ankle and we need to wrap that….shouldn't take too long. You'll want to stay off it today, but tomorrow try to walk around on it some. There is some tearing from the rape itself, but we have to let that heal on its own. We have the day after pill to give you since it appears your attacker didn't wear a condom. Most of the testing on the semen doesn't reveal any evidence of an STD, so that's good news. No facial fractures, but you are going to have a serious shiner for a while and no concussion. The toxicology came back and we found fairly high levels of alcohol and a strange mixture of clonazepam….do you know what that is?"

Neither Chris nor C.J. knew so both shook their heads and he told them, "Its more commonly known as a date rape drug." He looked at C.J. at that point and said, "It's why she's so groggy right now and after she sleeps, which she needs about 8 hours I'd say, she's going to wake up with one serious headache. The nurses told me you brought her in and that she has consented to leave with you, but given the fact that she was drugged with clonazepam, I can't allow that unless you can have a member of law enforcement vouch for you. I'm sorry, she seems to trust you, but it's the rules."

C.J. nodded her head. She knew she could call Hoyt and have him over there in seconds, she just didn't know if Chris was ready to report this or not. Looking back at Chris who was pleading with C.J. one more time to leave, she decided to make the call. She told her, "Chris, the only way you can come home with me is if we call Lt. Hoyt and get him to come down here to vouch for me so they will release you into my custody. Are you ok with that?"

Chris started crying again and said, "Whatever gets me out of here, I just want to get out of here."

C.J. squeezed her hand and told her she would be back quickly and hurried out and made the phone call. Hoyt was clearly shocked and said he would be there in 10 minutes.

About 10 minutes later, Hoyt arrived. C.J. saw him through the window in Chris' bay, told her she would be right back and went out to meet him.

"What's going on? What happened to Chris?" Hoyt asked clearly upset.

C.J. walked him away from the window in case Chris saw him and tried to explain. "We don't know exactly. She called us at 4 this morning barely able to speak, crying and begging us to come pick her up. She said he told her he was going to kill her if she said anything, but I don't know who he is. She has a broken ankle they just set a few minutes ago, bruises on her face and arms and…Hoyt…" C.J. looked down for a second, "They did a rape kit." She swallowed hard and tried in vain to fight back tears.

Hoyt took her arms in his hands and told her, "Do you know where…was she at home? Let us handle this, we'll find this guy….I'll authorize overtime for my men until we catch him." Hoyt then looked around and noticed one important person was missing here. "Where's Houston?"

Almost on cue Matt turned down the hallway at a quick pace to Hoyt and C.J. She asked, "What did you find out?"

Matt looked at her and Hoyt and told them, "Well, the bartender at that club remembered seeing a man watching her and then giving him a $500 tip before leaving just after Chris around midnight." He turned to Hoyt, "I persuaded him to go immediately down to your headquarters and work with Reggie to create a composite sketch before he forgot what the guy looked like."

Hoyt took a deep breath, he knew what he had to tell them, but also knew they weren't going to listen. "Ok, I know close you are to Chris, but you have to let us handle this. Its police business." Matt and C.J. looked at each other. "I know you are going to ignore anything I have to say about this, but I am serious. I know Houston, you want to hunt this guy down and give him the beating of his life and C.J., I know you want to do the same. I understand it, I get it. But going vigilante is only going to land the two of you in jail and Chris needs you to take care of her, not trying to figure out how to get out on bail when both of you are in lock up and can't get to a bank." At that point Matt rubbed his neck and C.J. looked up at the ceiling.

They knew he was right, but they didn't like it. The doctor came out and motioned to C.J. who left the two men. Hoyt vouched for them to the doctor, issued another stern warning to let the police handle it and finally Matt told him not to worry and told him where he thought the attack took place. Chris and C.J. came out of the room after another 10 minutes and they wheeled her out to the car when Matt brought it around. It was now 9am and had been a long night. They got her prescriptions filled before taking her back to the beach house. She had an anti anxiety medication, a sedative, and a pain pill for the ankle. She had on clothes the hospital provided as the police wanted her clothes for evidence.

Matt carried her up to C.J.'s old room and laid her on the bed. C.J. brought in her pain medication and she took them. She drifted off hugging tight to the quilt laid around her. Matt and C.J. left after reminding her once again, softly that they were there for her and would protect her. They told her she was safe now and should try to get some rest. They closed the door and Matt put his arm around C.J. as they walked back down to the kitchen.

He turned to face her and she grabbed a hold of him and cried herself. She told Matt everything the doctor told them. "I can't believe what she went through. Who would do that to her?"

Matt held her and simply said, "I don't know C.J., but we are going to find out, and they are going to pay for it."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day, Matt and C.J. took turns checking on Chris. She slept and only a few times did she wake up having a nightmare, reliving what happened. They decided that it was best if C.J. went in each time to calm her down as they were unsure how she might react if Matt tried to help. They had been given informational booklets on rape when Chris was released published by a Women's Shelter and it discussed the complex gender dynamics associated with rape.

As she slept, Matt ran up to the office and picked up all the files to take back to the beach house for C.J. They were both going to work from there as best they could. C.J. knew she had one week before the trial was set to begin and wanted to be prepared. With the attack on Chris though, she was torn. Part of her wanted to call Bob and tell him to find someone else. Chris was like a sister and she needed C.J. and she was going to make sure she was there when Chris needed her. Matt was still going to help when she needed him, but was going to focus more on the attack on Chris. There was no way in hell the man who did this was getting away with it.

There was something telling C.J. to stay on the case though and she couldn't quite explain it. She was staying at the beach house for at least the next week and would only leave for brief periods to run specific errands. Monday she planned to meet with her client for the first time and Matt had decided to stay home that day. They decided they would make sure someone was with Chris at all times until the person who attacked her was arrested.

Matt came back in but had to make a couple of trips out to the car. He brought the two boxes and Chris' file along with some groceries. C.J. helped and they made lunch real quick, just some sandwiches. After that, C.J. took one to Chris and got her to eat about a quarter of it before going back to sleep.

When C.J. came back down she found Matt going through everything. She put the plate in the dishwasher and went to sit beside him on the couch. "So, we went through all the files Chris left us and I basically told you everything Bob had, so that just leaves the evidence. If you can just tell me what you thought I should focus on I can take it from there. What did you find?"

Matt had been reading over the lab report on the drink spilled on Sheryl Marx's dress and was trying to make sense of something, C.J. could tell.

He looked up at her and said, "Well, I can say the prosecutor is going to like what is in this box a lot more than you."

C.J. took a deep breath, "Ok, well, I'll start with the least damaging and work my way up to the most damaging."

Matt looked back at the report, "Why don't we start with the most interesting." He took a deep breath, "Sheryl Marx, our victim, spilled her drink on her dress before she was attacked, allegedly by Ricardo. The toxicology report here reveals that she had a rum and coke and that it was laced, with clonazepam."

C.J.'s eyes widened, "It's the same drug…or is it? The doctor said it was some strange mix of that, that was given to Chris. Are there any other chemicals in the mix on her dress?"

Matt looked it over and found trace amounts of a couple of different things. He told her, "Yes, apparently there were a couple of different other things….I'll see if I can't get Chris' toxicology report and we can compare it. Clonazepam unfortunately is a popular date rape drug, a lot of rapists have used it. It doesn't make what happened to Marx or Chris unique. However, if it's a special mix, then there could be a link." He started to get up, "I'll see what I can find out, you should probably go through the rest of the box there, and I'll be honest, it looks like he's guilty, C.J."

C.J. nodded to him and he left. She started going through all the evidence in the box. Matt was right as she ran her hands through her hair. Ricardo looked guilty as sin. His fingerprints were everywhere and blood. Not to mention the eye witness that identified him right after the attack at police headquarters. 'Why is Bob so convinced his innocent?' she thought to herself.

Bob Flanders wasn't an easy man to fool. C.J. had known him for years, he was her sorority sister's little brother. No big sister was ever prouder of her little brother than Maureen. C.J. trusted him, but was still confused. She also wondered, like Matt now, if Marx's attack was connected to Chris' and if so, how and/or why? Ricardo was in jail last night. There was no way he could have attacked Chris. C.J. also knew that Chris and Marx were in the minority. Many women don't report being raped. So the idea that a serial rapist was on the loose and had attacked both women was a viable possibility.

C.J. jumped when she heard Chris scream and ran right up to the room. Chris was dripping in sweat moving her head from side to side murmuring, "No, I won't tell you….I don't know anything…I'm just the secretary…no….please don't hurt me…"

C.J. was stunned but went right to her side, gently trying to wake her up and then stepping back so Chris could make her out clearly. Chris almost gasped for air as she woke up and then reached out for C.J. who told her, "I'm right here. I told you, we aren't going anywhere. You are safe here. Shhhh…now just try to relax." C.J. was almost rocking her.

Chris through the tears held on to C.J. and said, "I didn't know what he wanted. I didn't know what to tell him. I thought he was a cab driver and I was going home….I was so stupid."

C.J. pulled back and looked her in the eye, "You are not stupid, and this was not your fault. Do not think that this was your fault. This was his fault and when the police find him, he is going to pay dearly for it. You don't need to worry about him, Matt and I aren't going to leave you alone. He's not getting in here. Just try to relax and rest."

Chris nodded her head and said, "How can you keep him out of my head though….every time I close my eyes….he's there….he told me not to forget….and to make sure you knew."

C.J.'s heart started racing, "What to make sure I knew what Chris?"

Chris started to drift back off again and C.J. helped her lay down as she muttered, "That you get him out of jail or he'd be back."

C.J. swallowed hard. What did Chris mean? Was she still so drugged up she didn't know what she was saying? This meant that her case and Chris' attack were definitely connected somehow. Her and Matt initially thought that the attacks had been random perhaps, but from what Chris just told her, it wasn't random at all.

C.J. left Chris to sleep again and got back to the couch as she thought through all of this, "No….no….she was attacked because she was helping us on this case….she was helping me." She swallowed hard and almost choked for a second before she started crying again. She looked back at the coffee table and in her anger brushed/threw everything on the floor off of it. Then she put her hands over her face and fell back on the couch and cried until Matt got home.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt came in the door and started to quietly make his way upstairs. He didn't want to wake Chris up with the door or anything. About halfway up the stairs he thought he heard crying and he recognized that it was C.J. so he started moving faster.

"C.J." he said softly when he saw her on the couch with her hands on her face. The room looked ransacked and for a split second he was afraid the attacker had found out where Chris was and shown up. He dropped the file he was holding and knelt down as he put his hand on his wife's hand on her cheek and asked, "Honey what happened, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

C.J. looked up at him and put her hands back down in her lap and said, "I'm fine Matt, Chris is the one hurt. You're right there is a link. She was hurt because of me. The animal who did this to her did so because I took this case."

Matt was confused still and needed to know what happened because the files and evidence were all over the floor. "Honey, just take it easy and tell me what happened here? Did someone break in? Is Chris ok?"

C.J. shook her head and told him, "No, no one broke in. I made this mess, I'm sorry I was just so angry. I just can't believe this, I can't believe any of this."

Matt took her cheek again and with his thumb brushed away her tears and told her, "C.J. some predator attacked Chris. This wasn't your fault, even if it is connected to your case. Do you hear me?"

She nodded her head and looked back at the mess, "I need to clean this up." She started to move, but Matt stopped her.

"Come here," he said. He took her in his arms and held her for a few minutes. She didn't resist, it felt so good to be in his arms, he was always the only one who could really give her any comfort when she was truly hurting.

After a few minutes and sensing that she had calmed down he asked her, "What happened when I left? How do you know what happened to Chris is connected to this case?"

C.J. then told him everything Chris had said in her sleep. Matt seemed just as surprised and then added, "The toxicology report from Chris' attack matched the one from Sheryl Marx. It would appear that Ricardo is innocent if it weren't for all the evidence collected at the scene from Marx's attack."

Matt then got up and started pacing. C.J. knew that was how he thought through cases, "I think we have two men, not just one attacking women. That can be the only explanation as to why the same drug was given to both women and why Chris' attacker would say something like that to her."

C.J. nodded her head. "Someone else wants Ricardo out of jail and that someone attacked Chris last night to send me a clear message."

Matt sat back down and took her in his arms again, rubbing her back as he told her, "He sent a clear message to me too. Actually it was more like a declaration of war and we're going to find him and he is never going to hurt another woman again." She nodded and he continued, "This showed me something else too, if we are going to let Chris take on a bigger role, she's going to need better protection. From now on, she doesn't so much as walk to her car at night without an escort and when she's up to it, she's going to join us in the self-defense training. In fact, I was thinking about starting a program for all of our female employees."

C.J. looked up at him and asked, "Why type of program?"

Matt looked back down, brushing her hair back and said, "Self-defense training workshops. I can hire the best trainers and they can hold Friday morning workshops. That way they can have the tools they need to protect themselves. I was thinking about making it clear to all supervisors that anyone who wants to attend one of them is allowed to, no matter what their workload is and even offering a bonus at the end of training. What do you think?"

C.J. smiled as she looked at his warm face. She loved Matt for so many reasons and his dedication to protecting people was just one of them. She answered him by saying, "Just when I didn't think I could love you any more than I do already….You are such an amazing man Matlock Houston and I am so lucky to be married to you."

He smiled and pulled her closer, "I love you, C.J." They held each other again and he thought he'd add one more little comment, "Just remember you said all that when we work out again tomorrow." They both smiled for a second.

Matt and C.J. worked together to pick up the mess she had made and put all the papers neatly back into the appropriate folders. The rest of the afternoon C.J. worked on putting together a list of questions she planned to ask Ricardo. Matt went back to the office after calling Uncle Roy to meet him there. Matt told him he'd try to be there soon, but had a couple of stops to make first. They decided to let him know what was going on as C.J. needed to stay close to Chris and Matt now needed more help on the case as they now knew the two were connected. They knew Uncle Roy also cared for Chris and would be more than willing to help. When they asked Chris, she nodded her head and said, "Ok, if you think he can help."

When Matt arrived he found his uncle and Lucy kissing in the hot tub in the penthouse. Matt cleared his throat loudly so as to announce his presence. He smiled at the two of them as they looked at him. Roy then sat up slowly and cleared his own throat and saying, "I was just showing Lucy around the office. And then we decided to take a little dip." He turned to her and said, "Why don't you head downstairs and change and I'll be right along in a minute to join you?" They kissed one more time as Matt looked away. Lucy took a towel and headed off and Matt knelt down by his uncle.

"Uncle Roy, I don't mind you two using my hot tub, but when you know I'm coming over here…" he started.

"Relax, boy, we weren't planning on going all the way here..." Matt started to blush and looked down, these were more details he didn't need to know about his uncle and his love life. "We were just having a little fun. So what's this case you've got that's going to tear me away from Lucy?"

Matt walked over to the bar to make coffee. Even though it was after noon now, they had some serious work to do. He told his uncle to change first and then they could talk. After walking Lucy to the elevator Roy joined Matt at the bar and took a cup from him.

"You gonna share what's going on or do I have to guess?" he asked.

Matt looked down at his cup of coffee for a second and then looked back at his uncle. He knew Roy viewed Chris almost like a daughter. He remembered Chris telling him how he drove her home the night they thought C.J. had died and how he took care of her so he knew this was going to hurt him too. He took a deep breath and looked back at his uncle who now looked worried and told him, "Chris was attacked last night and we think it is tied to a case C.J. took yesterday. C.J. is going to stay with her for a while and I need to investigate and I need your help."

Roy adjusted his jaw and asked, "Is she ok? How bad did the animal hurt her?" Matt could see clearly the fury in his uncle's eyes.

Matt nodded his head and told him, "She's recovering. I think physically she will heal….as far as psychologically, I'm not sure." He looked down again, "It was a brutal attack, I've never seen her like that. She was drugged…." Matt decided to stop there.

Uncle Roy closed his eyes for a second, thinking through all the things he could do to the person responsible when he caught up with him. There were several techniques they used back in the company to extract information from less than willing informants. He had a multiplicity of ideas of what to do with this piece of trash when Matt got his hands on him. "Let's get to work."


	9. Chapter 9

C.J. kept pouring over the information in the files and the evidence. Everything pointed to Ricardo being guilty. She paced and paced and after checking on Chris one more time decided to sit outside on the balcony overlooking the harbor. She looked out at all the people happily walking along wishing so much Chris could be one of them, not medicated upstairs in the beach house just trying to survive the day in a sense.

She noticed a sedan parked off to her right at the end of the row of beach houses. The person in the car seemed to just be sitting there, maybe with binoculars, but she couldn't be sure. Chris was asleep upstairs and C.J. wanted to check it out, but she didn't want to leave her. So she called down to the security guys who monitored the boardwalk and asked them to check it out. Sure enough, as she watched, the sedan backed right into the security patrol car. She ran downstairs and outside as fast as she could to see what was going on. She knew the guards didn't carry loaded weapons and would probably let the car take off and she wanted a license plate at least.

Not only did the car take off, but it sped right past her. She had to jump onto a parked car as she narrowly missed getting hit herself. She looked back in its direction but only saw part of the plate NTV. She kept saying over and over ntv, ntv, ntv as she then rushed over to the injured security guards. Neither had serious injuries so she took the pen out of one of their shirt pockets and wrote on her hand, ntv.

She then attended to them along with a couple of lifeguards that happened to be walking by and before she knew it, Hoyt was right beside her.

"Hoyt, look I need to get back to the house. Walk with me, ok?" she said as they started walking down the driveway to the beach house.

Hoyt stopped for a second and held her arm and asked, "I don't mean to insult you or anything, but you have a little something here on the back of your shirt and pants."

C.J. tried to look and noticed on the side some black dirt or dust. "Yeah, well, I had to jump onto this parked car here," which she just noticed looked filthy, "when the sedan drove past me to get away. I'm fine by the way, Matt has been working me out pretty good lately and my reflexes work just fine." She smiled and leaned over to him whispered, "And if you tell Matt that, I will kill you."

They chuckled as they made their way back in and then got serious again. C.J. told him to wait just a minute so she could check on Chris and then came back down and joined him on the balcony with two coffee cups.

"I noticed the sedan when I came out here. I'm guessing that since they took off, they weren't sightseeing." She said as she offered him a cup of coffee.

He took it and held on to her hand for a second, "And what are these letters?" C.J. just looked up for a second and then back at him. He knew exactly what they were, "A partial plate, huh. Just when were you planning on telling me….or my officers who already took your statement and told me you didn't see anything clearly enough to make out?"

Hoyt sighed as he watched her bite her lip. He knew Chris was one of C.J.'s closest friends and he knew how C.J. felt about her friends and their getting hurt. But she just had to let him handle this. "I know and understand how you feel C.J., but you have to let us handle this. Please. We are on the same team here. I like Chris and am as mad as hell that someone did something like this to her. I hate the fact that we have animals like this prowling my city, thinking they can do whatever they want to whoever they want. You're a lawyer. You know how this works…"

C.J. interjected, "You're right, I am a lawyer and I know exactly how this is going to go down. He might, and I mean might get arrested. Then Chris has to look at this scumbags face again and identify him. Then she has to relive that whole nightmare when she gives her statement, and that's just for starters. Then when this does go to trial, in what 6 months…a year? Then she has to face the animal in court and relive for an audience what happened. That's right before the defense asks her how many drinks she had that night? How many guys she has picked up at bars over the past year? How many boyfriends she has had and if she slept with any of them on the first date? She goes on trial at that point, not him."

Hoyt put the coffee down and put his hands softly on her arms and said as she took a deep breath, "I know. I've had to appear more times than I care to count on rape cases and testify as to the evidence we collected. I know it's going to be hard for Chris, but I also know she couldn't have two better people in this world to help her through this…and she will get through this. All because of you."

C.J. looked down and let one tear escape, which Hoyt noticed, "That's actually ironic because I think this happened to her because of me."

Hoyt looked confused, "What do you mean?"

C.J. told him to sit down and she shared with him what Chris had told her and the case they were working on. She made it clear she still didn't feel like Chris was ready to give her statement yet and was still sleeping. He said he understood and told her given the incident with the sedan today he would assign patrol officers in the area to stay close to the beach house, stopping by once an hour just to check in. In fact, he was going to tell the security patrols for the boardwalk to just park themselves at the end of the parking lot and call in if they saw anyone just lurking around to headquarters directly.

Then he pulled a business card out of his pocket, "Here, this was the reason I was on my way over here in the first place. I just heard the call come in over the radio and sped up a little bit. It's the name and number of rape counselor. Name is Dr. Wilma Randolph, she is one of the best in the business. She works closely with the department helping victims psychologically survive the experience and will walk them through the whole process from start to finish."

C.J. took it and thanked Hoyt again. He told her to call him directly if they needed anything and to lock the door behind him when he left. She did and went to check on Chris again.

Chris was sitting up on the bed, drying her eyes when C.J. knocked softly and walked in. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Chris looked up at her and said, "Tired, I'm sorry I'm such a bother."

C.J. shook her head and walked over to the bed, "You are not a bother. You are family, and Matt and I are right here to help you. What do you need? Are you hungry?"

Chris shook her head and then said, "I want to take shower, I want to clean all this off me." She started crying again, but appeared almost too tired to cry.

C.J. nodded her head, "I have some fresh towels in the bathroom here and I have some clothes you can borrow until we go over to your house tomorrow and pick some things up. If you don't feel up to it, I can go. Whatever you feel like doing, ok?"

Chris nodded her head and started to ask something, but stopped. C.J. caught on and prodded gently, "What Chris? You know you ask me anything."

Chris drew her knees into her chest and asked humbly, "Would you just wait outside the door of the bathroom. I know it's stupid, but I would just feel better, safer I guess, if I knew you were right there guarding it."

C.J. smiled just a little and said, "It's not stupid and of course I will." She quickly made her way back to her room and grabbed a comfortable pair of sweats and undergarments for Chris and then helped her sit up. C.J. carefully unwrapped her ankle and then started to draw a whirlpool bath. They decided with her ankle injury she needed to just sit and relax. C.J. also pulled out several different varieties of soaps she had so Chris could decide which one she wanted to use and then helped her get into the bathroom where Chris closed the door, undressed and took her bath.

She began scrubbing almost as soon as she got in, but got frustrated. Nothing seemed to remove what happened to her. She realized that was what she was trying to do and it wasn't something she realistically could do. So she sat and cried as she tried to relax, but kept her knees firmly in her chest. She did feel better knowing C.J. was right outside the door and was watching over her.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt shared everything he knew about the case and how it now clearly was related to the attack on Chris. Reggie had called and left a message that the bartender only stayed about 5 minutes after Matt left and said he would be back after he slept some, meaning there was no drawing yet, and the police had little evidence from the alleyway. So, they still had no real leads on Chris' attacker.

In assessing all the people involved in the original case, they found that the only person not fully researched by C.J. was Sheryl Marx. Roy asked, "I wonder why C.J. failed to pull anything on the victim? Surely, she knows she's going to have to question her, on the stand."

Matt took a deep breath, "C.J. knows, she just doesn't want to do it. I know her, she understands its part of giving the defendant a rigorous defense, but it doesn't seem fair. Now that this has happened to Chris, I don't know how she is going to handle all this. She's really taking what happened to Chris personally and she feels responsible."

Roy said, "Well, let's see what we can find out. Maybe it won't come to that and we can resolve this before it goes to trial."

Matt shook his head, "I don't know Uncle Roy, when you look at the evidence, he looks guilty. I really don't like the idea of her being alone with him at all. Even if there are guards right outside the door, it doesn't take long for a man with a history of violence to act. If he's as scared as C.J. thinks he is, he may not be thinking about those guards outside the door and may try to use her to escape or…" he stopped there and rubbed his forehead.

Roy patted his back and asked, "Aren't you torturing her on a daily basis now so she knows how to handle herself with the dangerous types?"

Matt chuckled, "Yea I guess I am. I've actually been pushing her kinda hard lately too. Don't tell her this, but I think I need to slow down our routine. I just want to make sure she can handle anything and I think I'm trying to throw everything at her at once. I just don't ever want to see her hurt."

Roy nodded his head, "I know, but Matlock, there is more to self-defense than physical strength, you have to think faster than you move. She knows how to do that."

Matt said, "I know, you're right. So let's see if we can find out exactly what Kyle Smith did in college and research Sheryl Marx and see if there is anything here that will help us figure all this out.

They clicked more buttons and hacked into Pepperdine's police records and pulled up the name, Kyle Smith. The file was under the category, _Sex Offenders_. Matt and Roy looked at each other and Matt said, "This could be something." However, when they actually tapped into the original arrest report, Smith was only one of 26 males arrested at the same time for _running across campus without clothing._

Matt exhaled, "Streaking with his frat house…great, I don't think this is going to help C.J."

Roy asked, "What about the $20,000? Was it a scholarship perhaps?"

Matt clicked more buttons and tapped into financial aid records and said, "No, it didn't originate at the college." He clicked a few more and found that the deposit was made into his bank account in cash just 5 days ago. "Looks like he just came into it. There's no paper trail at all. We'll have to ask him."

Matt reached over and got the phone and dialed the number on Pepperdine's records for Smith and got his roommate, Brad, "No, dude's out of town. Just won the lottery or something…said he won't be back til next semester. Sorry bro." Matt put the phone down and decided to move on.

They typed in Sheryl Marx into Baby and found a connection to another suspect, Stephen Telso. According to the newspaper clipping, Sheryl Marx performed at Telso's winery just one month prior to the attack, at some charity event using their facilities.

Matt said, "This can't be a coincidence. So, Marx performs at the winery and then Ricardo attacks her 60 miles away after performing in a nightclub. That doesn't make sense. Why not just slip her this drug and attack her there? Why wait and then travel to attack her?"

Roy speculated, "Maybe he didn't have the drug then?"

Matt thought about that, "Maybe….maybe you're right, he wasn't ready to attack her then, or maybe he wasn't working alone and his partner wasn't there." He shook his head. The only tie between Marx and Ricardo was Stephen Telso.

Matt and Roy knew it was an hour drive but decided to pay him a visit anyway. The winery sat on over 1,000 acres. Most of that land was utilized for agriculture, but there was clearly a main house, storage facility, display building with a ballroom, and barn for all the equipment. Somewhere on the property were housing for the workers. All of which was secured with a large iron fence complete with an even larger gate.

Apparently the winery office was closed and Telso's personal number was unlisted. So they decided they would have to wait until Monday to see him. That might work better anyway, Matt reasoned, as C.J. would have seen Ricardo by then and maybe he will tell her something that will help with their questions for Telso. On the way back into L.A. they noticed a small car parked about 50 yards away from the winery on the side of the road. They noticed it but it appeared abandoned so there was no point in stopping to help.

Unable to see Telso, they decided to go check out Starfire Night Club and its owner, Peter Denton. They pulled up around 9pm and found the club packed this Saturday night. Matt got in easily enough, but it didn't appear Uncle Roy was welcome. The bouncer chuckled as he said, "Old timer…I think this party's just a little too loud for you."

Matt suppressed a smile and simply waved to his clearly unhappy uncle as he went in. He mouthed something to the effect of, 'I'm sorry, but one of us needs in.' Matt had to wind his way through throngs of couples dancing to music he didn't care for even if he could understand any of the words. He had seen Denton's picture and caught the owner talking to a waitress at the end of the bar. He noticed, he slapped her behind as she walked away and she didn't seem like she appreciated that much.

He walked over and asked, "Are you Peter Denton?" He almost had to shout.

Denton turned around and sized up Matt and answered, "Who wants to know?"

Matt answered, "The name's Matt Houston, I was wondering if I could have a word with you. Maybe somewhere a little less loud."

Denton said, "It's kind of busy tonight, what do you want? I don't have time to leave the floor."

Matt pulled out $50 and waved it as he said, "I want a cup of coffee somewhere quiet and you can keep the change."

Denton took it and told Matt to follow him. He took him into his office overlooking the dance floor and stage. "So how do you take your coffee?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Matt answered, "I want to know about the attack on Sheryl Marx."

Denton shrugged and asked, "What do you want to know? It happened right outside in that alleyway there. It was another busy night, didn't hear much, only found out later when the police showed up to collect stuff. Sherrie was already done with her set so I wasn't expecting to see her back in here. You with the tabloids?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm a private investigator and I notice you have a picture here of you and Sherrie. Seems like you two are close."

Denton pushed down the frame, "What are you really here for?" Now appearing somewhat angry.

Matt leaned forward, "I'm just trying to figure out exactly what happened outside your bar in that alley. It looks like you have a pretty nice view of that stage there and that picture makes the two of you look like a couple. I'm just wondering exactly how Sherrie viewed your relationship."

Denton picked up his phone and called for someone to come in. Matt knew he was calling the big gorilla type bouncers he walked past when he came in, but he wanted to get a response to a potentially volatile question first, "I know your history, you don't seem to handle rejection well, at least not according to your now ex-wife. I am wondering if maybe you approached Sherrie here and she turned your down. Maybe you took matters into your own hands. Pushing her into some guy at the bar, and it wouldn't be too hard to put that guy's prints on a glass since you run this bar. Awfully convenient finding that glass. Seems lucky that the police were able to collect it before anyone tried to wash it."

At that point two rather large individuals came in and the next thing Matt knew he was literally thrown out of the Starfire Night Club. Uncle Roy walked up to him as Matt laid there, rubbing his jaw and simply said, "Interview go well?"

Matt picked himself up, "Yeah, right up until I started asking him questions about his relationship with Sheryl Marx. If it was as busy that night as it is tonight, he could easily slip out and attack her. In fact they sell drinks in there that come in a little vile, I suppose they're shots or something. Anyway, I think we can explain some of the evidence against Ricardo." Matt then took a deep breath, "C.J. is going to have to talk to Sheryl Marx though to get the real answers."

Their final stop was the Nightlife Club as they tried to find the bartender. He had called in to say he wasn't coming in tonight. They found out he was the owner as well as bartender from the nice waitress that served them. "Oh yeah, well, he takes off on Saturday nights a lot of times. He has to come in Monday afternoons to do all the receipts and stuff." She told them.


	11. Chapter 11

C.J. fell asleep on the couch after helping Chris get back into bed after her bath. She was complaining of the headache the doctors told her to expect and C.J. had gotten her an over the counter pain medication with a sleep aid. Chris ate about half the calzone C.J. ordered and had delivered and then drifted, fitfully off to sleep. C.J. told her she was staying up for a while and after her own bath had checked with the security guys again who told her they hadn't seen anyone.

C.J.'s dreams brought Robert Tyler back from the dead. She was back in her house, walking around in the dark, but hearing Robert laughing. The walls seemed to move and as she neared her bedroom doorway, suddenly the floor fell out from under her and she was falling and landed in the alleyway they found Chris in. Chris was there, the way they found her but so was a dark figure towering over her. She tried to run to Chris to stop this figure from getting to her, but ran into something, a glass wall. C.J. screamed and beat on that window to stop the figure who stopped suddenly and seemed to just appear right in front of C.J. on the other side of the glass, staring at her as he slowly raised his hand and pointed to her. A man with no face.

Matt was still rubbing his jaw as he made his way upstairs in the beach house. He got up to the couch and noticed his wife sleeping. He smiled as he knelt down and brushed the hair off her face and then noticed her brow was furrowed and she seemed to be murmuring. So he leaned closer to hear her and heard, "No, oh god, no, no…"

Matt took her arms in his hands and gently shook C.J. to wake her up. "C.J., C.J. honey its me. Wake up." He said softly.

C.J. woke up and gasped for air at the same time. Her eyes focused quickly on Matt who then took her in his arms. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she grabbed on to him tighter than she had in a while. "Matt, Matt" she said as she shook in his arms.

He smoothed her hair back and whispered, "Its ok, C.J., I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Another nightmare about Robert?"

C.J. closed her eyes and fought to bring her breathing under control and said, "yea, I don't know why. I haven't had one in a while."

Matt rubbed her back and broke their embrace and told her, "I told you, they will sneak up on you." He then rubbed her arms and told her, "But it's alright, I'm right here and he can never hurt you again."

C.J. nodded and then remembered part of the dream, "It started out the way it always does in my house, but then it changed, suddenly. I fell, I think, into the alley and Chris was there and hurt. There was a figure standing over her and I couldn't get to her and then the figure was right in front of me, pointing to me." She closed her eyes.

Matt nodded, "It's this case and everything that's happened with Chris, it's getting to you." He looked in her eyes, he could see how exhausted she was so he said softly, "Come on, let's go to bed. Let me hold you and help keep those nightmares away, hum." He took her by the hand and noticed she had written something in her palm and stopped. "Honey, what's this?"

C.J. looked at her hand and took a deep breath. "I think someone was watching the beach house this afternoon." Matt's brows shot up immediately and he started to say something, but she continued. "I noticed a sedan parked at the end of the lot and it looked suspicious to me so I called down to security. The car took off and I ran down to get the license plate and only got the first three letters…"

Matt then asked, "How did you only get three? C.J., tell me exactly what happened."

C.J. took another deep breath. She knew Matt wasn't going to be happy. "The car came speeding toward me and I had to jump on a parked car to avoid getting hit." Matt swallowed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was perfectly fine by the way, only a little dirty, but all I could read were these three. Hoyt has patrol officers driving by once an hour and has security parked at the end of the same lot keeping watch, so Chris and I were fine."

He looked her up and down and asked, "You sure you're ok?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "Yes, Matt, I'm fine."

He slipped his arm around her waist and walked with her up the remaining stairs, checked on Chris and then told her to get in bed. He went back down just to double check all locks and to make sure the alarm was set. Then he showered and joined her. She waited up for him and he slipped right in, took her in his arms again and watched her go to sleep before he followed her. Both were exhausted after a very long day that started at 4am.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun shone in the beach house waking Matt up first. He slowly got out of bed and showered quickly again. He had his own nightmare that night. He never awoke startled though. He was glad for that because he knew C.J. needed some real sleep and wanted her to get that. It had been a while since he had dreamt of Robert Tyler attacking his wife right in front of him. As he washed the shampoo out of his hair and rubbed his face in the falling water he tried to shake what invaded his slumber the night before. Like C.J., his dream had started out the way they had in the past, but about midway through took a dramatic turn.

In his mind's eye, C.J. and Chris lay on the floor in front of him and a male figure, he couldn't quite make out was standing over both of them laughing. He was pouring something on them and Matt could hear the figure in a thunderous voice say, 'I can get them whenever I want.' Then the figure walked over to Matt and told him, 'You're wife was real good by the way.' Matt looked to see C.J. huddled the way they found Chris and begging Matt to save her, only she lay just out of reach of him. The anger he felt didn't just border on rage, it was full blown rage as he would kill this person with his bare hands if only he could reach him.

After his shower he got dressed and went downstairs to see Chris sitting on the balcony with her knees drawn rocking back and forth in one of the patio chairs. He cautiously opened the door and joined her. He didn't know exactly what to say so he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Chris, is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?" he said as he watched her reaction and then sat down.

She looked up at him. In the daylight now, he could see the bruises better and the weariness in her eyes. He had to keep his anger in check because he was taking care of her right now, he could pound the lowlife who did this later. She answered him shyly, "Maybe, I got up earlier and thought about going to church like I usually do, but then I saw myself in the mirror and then remembered what happened. I don't know if I should go now."

Matt said, "If you feel up to going, I could take you. The bruises will heal, it just takes time and you have nothing to be ashamed of, Chris. There is no place that should be more accepting of you, especially right now, than your church. From what you've told me in the past, you have a lot of friends there that also see you as family."

Chris nodded, "I'm still just so tired though." She looked back out over the bay.

Matt asked, "You want some coffee? I was about to go downstairs and brew a pot." She said it sounded good to her and he went downstairs and started one. He could hear the water running upstairs and knew that meant C.J. was now up. They had a few things to do today and thought they would probably need to divide and conquer again. She needed to go talk to Sheryl Marx and Chris needed to pack a suitcase to bring to the beach house for a while. Matt needed to go find that bartender and march his sorry behind right back down to the police station and wait until he finished with Reggie on that sketch of Chris' attacker.

If they split up they could get some things accomplished faster and then do something else. He was thinking they needed to just get away for a few hours. He knew finding this guy who attacked Chris was urgent, but given that it was Sunday, it might make finding records and talking to people directly more difficult. He felt a diversion might help them all recharge in a sense.

Sailing around the bay might just be the thing. Before they were married, he used to take C.J. out on his boat from time to time. Most of the time it was purely recreation, an occasional contest to determine the best fisherman between the two. He usually lost and he never wanted to admit back then that he found her little bikini distracting. Oh yes, his mind would wander as he would think about how she would react if he tried to kiss her. Not that he hadn't in the past, but the kisses he envisioned weren't kisses between friends. He thought more than once about what might happen if they got down below into the bedroom.

There were a handful of other times he took her out and they just drifted on the water. Once he took her out after Bill passed away. They didn't talk much on that trip. She held him and they watched the sunset together. Another time was just a few days after Carl's funeral when he did that for her. Getting out into open ocean a ways where it was quiet and calm seemed to work wonders for both of them. He knew this case was affecting C.J. more than she was letting him see and thought she needed this and maybe Chris would find it peaceful as well.

He rejoined Chris with the two cups and found her looking over her prescriptions on the table. She said, "You know I remember crushing these little pills, the sedatives. When you went missing for that month, it was my job to crush one into C.J.'s drink every night so Hoyt and I could get her home and in bed."

She looked up at Matt who seemed stunned, "She refused to rest until we could find you. In fact for the first 3 days, she didn't sleep at all. Hoyt really got on her for going after some guy named Logan. He told her she was going to get herself killed taking on the mob, but she was convinced since it was the last case you two worked on."

She held the pill bottle and looked at it, "I would crush it and slip it in something, usually coffee and then the security guards would help me get her to my car and Hoyt would drive behind me in hers. We would get her inside and in bed and the next day when she didn't remember getting there, we told her it was just because she was so exhausted. She would just pick up where we left off with the investigation though. I doubt she ever knew what we did. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, she kept saying, she would never stop looking."

Matt took a deep breath as he thought back. When he came to in the penthouse after finally being released, his first thought was of C.J. That was who he called and she came running over. He had noticed that night she drank about 5 cups of coffee while he had showered and then tried to remember what had happened to him. He didn't know any of this though. Of course, he remembered her going missing and had told her the exact same thing, that he would never stop looking for her.

He carefully took Chris' hand and squeezed it, "You are always looking out for the people that work for us, and I guess that includes us too. Let us look out for you now, huh…you can stay here with us as long as you need to, even after we catch whoever did this."

He wasn't sure he should reach out and touch her hand, but she had squeezed back. She looked a little tense, but then relaxed. By the time C.J. came out to the patio, the two were looking out at the bay making fun of some guy trying to untie the knots on his boat, both chuckling.

C.J. was so glad to hear that sound, Chris laughing, even if it was just a chuckle. She asked, "What are you two doing?"

Matt looked at her and told her, "You remember that guy that needed help tying up his boat?" She walked over and sat in her own chair and nodded, "Well, that's him and he seems to have a harder time untying it." At that point the guy actually fell over and landed in the water. All three laughed, but tried not to be too loud so as not to embarrass the poor guy.

Then Matt confessed, "I left a book on boats and knots on his front doorstep about 2 weeks ago and I think he's been trying different ones. I'm guessing the one he used last night won't get used again."

The phone rang inside and Matt went to go answer it leaving Chris and C.J. alone. C.J. brought out the business card Hoyt gave her yesterday and decided that, given Chris' mood today, she would broach the subject.

She took her hand and looked her in the eye and said, "Chris, you know Matt and I are here for you, no matter what you need. You know you can stay here and we want you to stay here for as long as you need. We want to help you in any way we can because we think of you as part of our family."

Chris nodded her head and said, "I know."

C.J. then continued, "We can only help you so much though and you may need more than that. Lt. Hoyt stopped by yesterday to check on you and give you this." She took out the card, "It's the name and number of one of the best therapist in town. She works with survivors such as yourself and can help you in ways we can't. I want you to consider calling or letting us call and set up and appointment for you with her. Her name is Dr. Wilma Randolph. Are you ok with that?"

Chris took the card and said, "Ok, if you think it will help. Is she going to make the nightmares stop?"

C.J. swallowed hard, "I hope so. I can't tell you for sure. I still have them about Robert, but I've found that as time goes by, when you have people around you that love and support you, they become less frequent."

Matt had already taken the call and caught the last part of the conversation but stayed inside. He didn't want to interrupt. What he saw before him were two women coping with surviving being attacked by men. His resolved strengthened within him to catch whoever it was that had hurt Chris and made clear that he had C.J. in his sights as well. There was no way in hell that animal was getting anywhere near either one of them again. At least not without being in handcuffs, that is, if Matt left anything for the police to arrest, and he wasn't sure he would.


	13. Chapter 13

The phone call was short. Hoyt only told Matt that there was a car accident reported last night about 50 miles away and that the victim who was still in the hospital unconscious had C.J.'s business card. The victim's name? Bob Flanders. Hoyt told Matt where the car veered off the road and told him he was on scene if he wanted to join him.

This was not good news, it meant that C.J. just went from second chair on this case to first chair. Also, the location of the accident meant something all on its own, it occurred just west of Stephen Telso's winery.

Matt rejoined Chris and C.J. Chris got up and said she wanted to finish getting dressed. C.J. knew that probably meant putting on more make up to try to hide the bruises. Matt nodded to Chris and then looked at C.J. and she knew something was wrong.

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't good news on the phone," she asked.

Matt sat down and took her hand, "That was Hoyt, Bob Flanders was in a car accident last night just west of Stephen Telso's winery."

C.J. squeezed his hand, "No" then she stood up, "Maureen, I have to call Maureen…"

Matt put his hands on her arms and told her, "Maureen has been notified and is at the hospital already." The two sat back down and Matt shared what he learned last night about Kyle Smith and Sheryl Marx. C.J. closed her eyes and nodded as Matt started to tell her that she was going to have to meet with Marx to get her side of the story. He also shared his little interview with Denton and she agreed that what he learned might help the case.

The problem was, she wasn't sure anymore she should try to win this one. She had always held these principles as sacred, the right to a jury trial and ensuring that each person get the best defense possible. Seeing Chris assaulted and knowing she would have to go through that…well…C.J. wasn't so sure anymore. On top of all this, Chris' attacker was practically telling them Ricardo was guilty. The only other explanation was that the attacker wanted credit for the attacks he thought Ricardo was getting or he felt guilty that another person was in jail for a crime he didn't commit.

No, C.J. was convinced that Ricardo was probably working with this predator. She pushed some of these thoughts aside and determined she needed to try to remain professional and since all the evidence wasn't in yet, maybe the guy was actually innocent. She still had yet to talk to him to ask him anything herself. She thought she had time and would just meet with him Monday, but with Bob's accident, the timeline just got sped up.

Matt refused her line of reasoning though. As they discussed what they needed to do, he convinced her to wait until Monday before seeing either Marx or Ricardo. They were taking part of the day off. Everyone in the house needed to rest and maybe just get away for the day. C.J. refused to leave without stopping by the hospital and Matt agreed to that if she would agree to go to sailing around the bay afterward, if Chris were up for it. So that was the plan. After sailing they would head over to Chris' house and pick up some of her things. In the meantime, while she was at the hospital and Matt was at the scene of the accident, Uncle Roy would stop by and keep an eye on Chris.

Matt made one stop before heading out to the scene of Bob Flander's accident. He stopped by the Nightlife Club and found that bartender again. He showed up when the security company that monitors the club reported a break in. Matt met him in the parking lot and the man seemed surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather angrily.

Matt had been leaning on his car waiting. He stood upright and walked over to him, "I was waiting for you." He pulled out a $50 and said, "I accidently broke window here and wanted to make sure you were compensated. Now that we have covered that, you are coming with me down to police headquarters and working with their sketch artist to finish that drawing of the man who paid you to look the other way while he stalked my secretary."

The man started to walk off but Matt grabbed him by the shirt and stopped him. "I am not asking, I am telling you, or I will make your life very difficult. I'm a famous man and I get photographed going out all the time. I may just let it slip out to some reporter friends of mine that your little club here is worthless. How do you feel about a little bad publicity, huh?" Matt asked him.

The bartender relented, "Fine, I'll go over there now….How is she, your friend?"

Matt answered, "She survived and I'm going to find out who hurt her and you are going to help me."

The man nodded, promising he was headed there now and left Matt who drove out 50 miles to his east to the scene of the accident.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt arrived at the scene and asked Hoyt what he found out. He recognized the car from the night before as they pulled it back onto the road. The detective took Matt to the side, away from the other local officers and said loudly, "I told you P.I's to stay out of my hair…Can't I get one day off away from you guys?"

Matt looked confused and then Hoyt said in a much softer tone, "Meet me at the diner in town..." then louder, "Now, get lost."

Matt walked back to his car hoping the detective wasn't losing his mind and found the diner. Sure enough Hoyt joined him there and ordered a cup of coffee before looking around. He then turned to Matt, "I'm sorry about that, but I'm still not sure which team the locals are playing for here. I saw Flander's injuries and they don't seem to match up with an automobile accident. They look a lot more like a beating, with some kind of weird instrument." He looked around again.

Matt asked, "I saw that same car parked right where you found it last night. It looked broke down so I doubt it just went over the edge on its own….What kind of weird instrument?"

Hoyt nodded his head at first and then answered, annoyed, "I don't know, if I knew it wouldn't be weird. The man's head looked like someone pressed a spiral design in it or something. Even though there are no skid marks on the road, locals swear people drive off that little stretch all the time when they fall asleep at the wheel. They practically had the report completed before I even arrived."

Matt asked, "What made them call you in the first place?"

Hoyt looked around again, "We have a special task force investigating immigration issues in this region. I'm not the head of it, but some of my men are on it. It's a joint task force, a combined effort by federal and local authorities. Telso's winery has been flagged a bunch of times. Anyway, whenever anything happens out here, the force gets contacted. C.J. told me about your case and they found her business card on Flanders, that's why I called you."

Matt nodded his head, "Have you talked to Telso?"

Hoyt shook his head, "No, he wasn't home and his secretary, who would barely talk to me only said he's been out of town a couple of days and wouldn't be back til later tonight."

Matt told him, "I'll be stopping by his place tomorrow, just so you know. I need some answers from him. You know C.J.'s client works for the man and the woman he attacked performed at a charity benefit held at his winery last month."

Hoyt's brows shot up, "Well, isn't that interesting."

Matt agreed, "Its more than just interesting, it's a connection. Telso also seems to have issues with women. A few years ago a woman claimed he tried to rape her when she arrived to work for him. The woman disappeared and he never was fully investigated. She got away she claimed because he had some kind of physical disability."

Hoyt rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I heard something about that from one of the locals. He limps and has a hard time standing for long periods of time or something like that. Oh, and apparently that bartender came in this morning. He said you were bullying him into working with Reggie. Just got a call on my way over to the diner, nothing so far on that sketch Reggie made from the description he gave, but I have detectives working around the clock to match it to known offenders. Look, I'll share what I find out on this end and you keep me in the loop with what you find."

Matt nodded and added, "I have no problem with that, but I would appreciate it if you got the information to me a little faster than you have been lately."

Hoyt looked confused, "What do you mean? I called you as soon as I got out here."

Matt looked back at him, "I don't mean this accident, I'm talking about C.J. almost being run down by a car right outside our house."

Hoyt took a deep breath, "Look, Houston there wasn't much to tell and I assumed she would be calling you herself to let you know. The patrols checked in all night and whoever it was, and we are not sure they were there for Chris or C.J. or you for that matter, never returned. Nothing on the partial she gave us either, there are over 8,000 vehicles registered with NTV as their first 3 letters."

Matt looked down and then back at the exhausted detective, "Just do me a favor and call me next time. You know C.J. and you know she doesn't want me to worry. It seems its ok for her to worry, just not me."

Hoyt looked confused again so Matt explained as he relented, "Chris told me about you two drugging her to get her to rest when I went missing almost two years ago. I'm sorry, its just I didn't get a good night's sleep last night and after everything that's happened to Chris and this case, I think we just need a break. We are taking the boat out later and just sailing around the harbor to relax."

Hoyt smiled and said, "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day. You know it wasn't easy getting those sedatives either. When I did and tried to get her to take one she practically assaulted me. We decided we had to figure out a way to get them in her system and she never really suspected Chris. She is one determined lady, especially when it comes to you."

Matt said, "I know. She really went after Logan?"

Hoyt nodded, "Walked right into his office, told him she knew that he knew where you were and she wasn't leaving until he told her." He shook his head, "I got a call that patrols were picking her up for trespassing and that she was being carried screaming to the patrol car from this office building. I honestly didn't think she was ever going to stop showing up at that building. He even took out a TRO on her. No, drugging her was the only way to keep her safe."

Matt just said, "Thank you, if I had come back and found she was gone…." He swallowed and stopped himself.

Hoyt patted him on his shoulder as he walked past him when he saw two local cops pull in, "You didn't and she wasn't, now go home and take her out on that nice boat of yours and you two relax. You can get back to the grind tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

C.J. found Marueen sitting in the waiting room outside the I.C.U. "I got here as soon as I heard," she said as she hugged her sorority sister.

Maureen had been crying, "I can't believe he would just drive off the road and I have no idea what he was doing up there in the first place."

C.J. had planned to tell Maureen about the case, but now decided to only give her a summary, not all the details. She decided her friend probably just needed to concentrate on her little brother and his recovery.

So she shared what she knew about Ricardo and a little about the suspects. Maureen seemed to process everything C.J. was telling her and then added, "He told me no one else in his firm would even consider helping him. The immigration issues were too volatile or something. He felt bad for the guy even though he's sure he's guilty."

C.J. was shocked, "Bob thinks he's guilty? I don't understand, did Ricardo confess?"

Maureen nodded her head, "Basically yeah. But there is something else. Bob said he had to uncover something and this trial was going to do that. He never explained exactly what that was, but said it was big. Something about shocking 'this refined community'."

C.J. looked down for a second to try to process all this and then looked back at Maureen who suddenly seemed so exhausted. She rubbed her arms and told her, "Look, don't worry about it, Matt and I are working on this case. Tell Bob, not to worry, I've got it covered and you go get some rest, ok?" Maureen nodded and a nurse came to tell her she could see Bob again, but there was still no change in his condition. C.J. helped her up and after she went through the double doors, left herself.

She drove back to the beach house thinking through everything Marueen had told her. She was so lost in thought that at first she didn't notice the sedan from the day before following close behind. When she did pick up on it, she reached for her phone and called Matt in his car already heading back himself and only about 5 miles ahead of her.

He picked up the phone, "This is Houston."

C.J. asked him, "Matt, where are you, exactly?" as she looked in her rear view mirror at the sedan.

Matt looked at the sign approaching and answered, "About 15 miles from the beach house. I just left Hoyt at the crash site and…"

She interrupted him, "You are still on the highway then, headed in, right?"

Matt furrowed his brow, "Yea I am, what's wrong, C.J.?"

She looked again and the car was approaching faster now so she sped up, "I think I'm just a little ways behind you and I've attracted a tail."

Matt turned around quickly and didn't see her car on the road but pulled right over. "Do you think they know you spotted them?" His heart started racing just a little bit.

C.J. could tell the car was speeding up to keep up with her, "Yea, I think they know, I'm already going about 80. I'll probably catch up to you here in a second."

Matt turned around and watched for her while trying to figure out a way to help her, "Look, just be careful, I'm right about where the cut off is to go to the valley. When you get up here I'll see if I can't distract him. You are just going to keep driving and call Hoyt and tell him to get some patrol cars out here…."

C.J. answered, "What, and leave you to fight this guy yourself? I don't think so."

She was being frustrating again, "C.J. you listen to me, you are going to keep driving and get home safe. I can take care of this, I've been doing this for years now. Don't argue with me."

At that point he spotted her car with a sedan following close behind. She answered back, "I've been doing this for almost as long and…." Her car started to skid. Matt held his breath as he watched everything unfold just a few yards behind him. She regained control of the car and brought it to a stop, only halfway hanging on the edge of an embankment. The sedan stopped and a male figure got out and started to walk over, but when he saw Matt's car approach he quickly got back in and took off.

Matt wasn't going to chase down the sedan, he had to get his wife out of her car and make sure she wasn't injured. She was moving slowly and had one foot on the ground when he got up to her and took her hand and pulled her to him rather aggressively. They backed away from the car and it slowly went over the edge.

Matt and C.J. held each other for another couple of minutes. He just rubbed her back and closed his eyes a couple of times. So thankful she was ok. Both their breaths ragged. C.J. didn't plan on moving for a few minutes. In that last second before she regained control she feared she may never be in his arms again.

He slipped his hand around her waist and took her back to his car. He asked about 15 times if she was sure she was alright and she said she was each time. Then they called it in and after the state troopers showed up and took her statement, they went back to the beach house.

When they got back they told Roy what they uncovered but made sure Chris was out of earshot as they didn't want to upset her. Roy told them to stay on their toes and that he and Chris had packed some food up for the afternoon of sailing. Matt made a comment tried to look injured when Chris came back in the kitchen as he asked, "Don't you think I can catch us dinner?"

Chris just replied, "This bag is only a plan B." They chuckled and Roy and Chris headed for the boat. Matt took C.J.'s arm and held her back for a second. He took her face in his hands and delivered another slow, intense kiss once the others were out of view. He only broke it to say, "I love you, C.J." and she replied, "I love you, Matt." They kissed again, a little more aggressive this time. Then they went out to the boat and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

The trip was exactly what everyone needed. The ocean had always had a calming effect on C.J. She let Matt hold her for part of the trip while Roy and Chris tried their hands at fishing. It was Chris' first time to do anything like this as she grew up in the city. Roy regaled her with various stories about being in the company, people he met and tricks to fishing that he had learned over the years from other secret agents.

Roy noticed her smile at his stories but also saw the darkness that still dwelt in her eyes. She was trying, he thought to himself.

She spoke up once and said, "It's so calm out here. It's like the rest of the world is so far away. It's nice. I can see why all of you like coming out here so much."

Roy told her, "You know those two care a lot about you. We all do, and whoever hurt you isn't going to get away with it."

Chris asked him, "Weren't you scared when you worked in the company? How did you sleep, knowing that someone could break in and try to kill you?"

Chris looked down when she asked. Roy found the question difficult to answer but then replied, "Well, I took steps to make sure my home was secured. I have some ideas on that and can help you outfit your place if you like. You also have to think about who it is that might try something like that. The guy who attacked you I don't think is all that sophisticated. I know Matlock and C.J. aren't about to let him get near you again. They are two of the smartest, most determined people I know."

At the other end of the boat Matt held C.J. in his arms as they looked out on the water. She said, "You knew I needed this, didn't you."

Matt squeezed her a little tighter and said, "Yes I did. I think we both needed this and I think this is going to help Chris too."

C.J. turned to Matt and asked, "She is going to survive this, isn't she?"

Matt tucked her hair behind her ear and answered, "Yes she will. I think she's stronger than we think and we are going to be with her through every step."

C.J. looked down for a second, "When we find who did this, she'll have to face him in court. It just seems so wrong to make her do that. She's been through enough."

Matt put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his to look her in the eye, "It's part of the process, C.J. You know that better than anyone, but she won't go through it alone." Then he softly said, "Are you doubting the system now?"

C.J. looked in his eyes and said, "I just know this isn't right and I want to make things right and I don't know how to do that."

Matt ran his hand through her hair and said, "None of this going to be easy, but I've never seen you doubt your profession before." She looked down and he added, "Don't doubt yourself either."

Matt could always read her like a book. She didn't know what she was going to do exactly. This case had started a war inside her between the principles she believed in and what she felt was right. Matt knew it and nailed her on it. She just closed her eyes and rested on his shoulder a little while longer. He held her and kissed her forehead, hoping all this wouldn't shake her to the core.

Once they sailed back in Roy offered to take Chris to her house so she could pack some things up. She agreed and the two left Matt and C.J. tying up the boat. They didn't leave the boat however for another hour or so. C.J. was tying up the last knot when Matt walked over to help and put his hands on hers with his arms around her. She turned slowly around once the knot was finished and before she could do anything Matt's mouth was on hers.

She took him in her arms as he took her in his. His tongue elicited sensations in her that caused her to close her eyes. He put his hand behind her head to go deeper as this wasn't enough for him. He scooped her up and carried her down below when he could wait no longer. He wanted her. He needed her. He almost lost her today. These thoughts were rushing through his head as stood her back up in front of him and started to take off her shirt.

She was already unbuttoning his and kissing his chest in the way that she knew drove him crazy and then brushing it off of him. By the time she had it off of him, hers was lying of the floor and his hands were already moving over her bikini top, causing her to lose focus momentarily. He unfastened it and freed her breasts for his mouth to claim. Then he had knelt down and was moving his hands over and unfastening her shorts, slipping them down and then his mouth was claiming something else. She couldn't stand so she laid back on the bed he brought her to. 'Oh my god'…she thought to herself, it was so intense and she started rocking again. He knew his wife and knew what that meant so he positioned her better on the bed, took off his pants and climbed on top of her and joined with her as one. "I love you, I love you so much" he whispered in her ear as he made love to her and she whispered the same thing back. It wasn't aggressive or fast or hard, just slow and purposeful. After at least an hour they both hit that high peak again, almost in unison. Slowly they made their way back down to earth.

As they laid in the bed with her head on his chest she said, "I love you so much, Matt."

His arms were around her, one running up and down her shoulder and the other holding her free hand laying across his chest. "I love you, C.J."

After another 10 minutes or so they got back up and headed back in to the beach house, but were shocked at what they found.


	16. Chapter 16

When they approached the sliding glass door they noticed it was broken and open. Matt put down the fishing gear and drew his gun, positioning himself in front of C.J. She stayed behind him as he cautiously made his way up the stairs. After going through each room they found that the only things disturbed were the boxes with information on the case and a rose left on Chris' bed with a note that read, _Remember me?_

C.J. called Hoyt once they got inside and Matt came out of Chris' room clearly furious so she asked, "What? What did you find?"

Matt answered, "A message. You were right I think. That sedan you spotted yesterday and the one that nearly ran you off the road today I believe belongs to whoever attacked Chris."

She went up to the room and closed her eyes, "That animal was in her room, standing right over her bed." She could just hit something.

Matt took her by the hand to the living room and they discussed what to do now. They decided to let the police search for evidence on the break in, that would help Chris' case if it ever came to trial and Matt would get additional security for the house. While Matt called into his security people and offered generous overtime to stake out his beach house and just watch it, she left and went up to the master bedroom. She took out her gun and made sure it was loaded. She thought to herself, 'If the man who did this to her is dead after breaking into the beach house again, there won't be a trial.'

Matt walked in and sat down beside her on the bed. "You know I'm right beside you, I won't let whoever this is get that close to you again." He told her.

She smiled at him, "I know you are, but I want to make sure I can help protect Chris if this monster comes back." He nodded his head and held her for a second until they heard the doorbell.

Hoyt came in with about 5 guys to process the scene quickly. Matt had called Roy and told him to take Chris out for ice cream or to pick up a movie or something to stall until they could get the police out of there. They didn't want to scare Chris and knew this note would do that. As they processed everything, one officer called Hoyt over to see something.

Hoyt, Matt and C.J. walked over and found another note in the evidence box that read, _Just checking on your progress. You have one day, bitch._ Matt ran his hands through his hair and looked at C.J. who looked startled and turned away.

He turned around with her and put his arms around hers and reminded her what he told her earlier. She nodded her head.

Once Chris got back she didn't notice a thing out of place. Matt carried her suitcase up to the room and then Chris and C.J. started to unpack it. That left Roy and Matt by the couch to talk about the case. Matt had already shared what he found out this morning about the accident and C.J. almost being run off the road.

"He knows where Chris is now." Matt started, shaking his head.

Roy nodded his head, "You got extra security outside?"

Matt nodded and added, "He also has my wife in his sights, he left her a little note."

Roy looked at Matt and could see the fury in his eyes. "We need to protect both of them. I'll stick close to Chris and you stick close to C.J. Between the two of us and your security people, we should have our bases covered."

Matt looked at Roy, "When I get my hands on whoever this is…"

Roy stopped him and said, "When we get our hands on whoever this is, we are going to turn them over the proper authorities. I'm not saying they won't be a little worse for the wear, but we will hand something over."

At that point Roy put down his drink and said, "Looks like we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I'll stop by around 9, right? That when you two are leaving to talk to the client?"

Matt nodded his head, "I appreciate it Uncle Roy. I know I can't go in the room with C.J. when she interviews this guy, but I'm not leaving her alone for a second until we get this solved and whoever this is in jail where he belongs."

Roy left and Matt sat back down on the couch. He looked at his glass and could hear the two women laugh for just a second about something. He was glad to hear that but his mind shifted back to catching the one responsible for hurting Chris and targeting C.J. The question that started to nag at him was, would he stop himself if he had this person in his reach. Would he cross that line? He felt protective of Chris and had always, most of his life that is, felt protective of C.J. However, now that she was not only his best friend still, but also his wife, protective just didn't quite describe it anymore. It was more primal and he knew if this faceless figure so much as touched his wife, he was as good as dead when Matt found him.

As C.J. came slowly out of Chris' room Matt walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her and softly told her, "I love you, let's go to bed."

She turned around let him hold her for a second and then took his hand and walked with him. They showered together. He started kissing her neck as they entered the room and helped her undress. Before they knew it, an hour had passed in that shower and as they both centered themselves again Matt held her face and told her. "Whatever happens, know that I love you."

C.J. looked up at him frightened by the comment, "What do you mean?"

Matt took a deep breath and reached for the towel to dry her off and said, "I only mean that if anything ever does happen to me, I want it clear to you." He stopped for a second and decided to tell her about Hoyt and Chris taking care of her when he went missing.

C.J. was shocked, "I didn't know, how did they do that?" she blinked and he toweled off her cheek. "I couldn't lose you and I couldn't accept that you were just gone." She let a tear escape.

Matt took his thumb and wiped that tear and told her, "I know. That was how I felt when you went missing in Arizona. I hadn't told you yet, and I just want to make it clear to you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. And no matter what happens, I love you and I want you to be safe. Ok? You have to stay safe."

They held each other for another minute before going finally to bed. They held each other as they slept and thankfully this night, neither had a nightmare. In fact, Matt dreamed of a small infant who had dark curly hair and his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Uncle Roy was right on time at 9am. Matt and C.J. were dressed and ready to head out and Chris was still asleep in her room.

As they drove in they passed by a car dealership and Matt asked, "So, since we need to replace your car, any ideas on what you want?" He had noticed she seemed lost in thought almost the entire way in and needed to be distracted.

C.J. looked at another dealership as they drove by it and answered, "I really hadn't thought about it."

Matt looked back at her, "Well, you could take a look at the fleet I have at the office and just pick one of those. We are married now, so what's mine is yours. Or we could get you something new."

C.J. smiled for a second, "What about your truck?" Yes, Matt had a fleet of sports cars, but he always held a soft spot for Bessie, his pick-up. Since he had sold his ranch and moved into the beach house, Bessie just sat in the garage. It wasn't fancy or sexy and certainly wouldn't help him pick up women so it had gathered dust for the last couple of years.

Matt looked puzzled, "Bessie? You want Bessie? C.J. I was thinking you might want the Porsche or the BMW, why do you want that old truck? Daddy bought me that when I was 16."

C.J. looked down for a second, "Because it reminds me of when we first moved here and all those memories from when we grew up together in Texas."

Matt smiled and remembered something, "Yea she does, doesn't she. You know, I remember getting caught in that rainstorm down in the gulley. Only time old Bessie let me down and we got stuck in the mud."

C.J. laughed, "I remember you getting out, in the pouring rain, trying in vain to push her out of that puddle, while I pushed on the gas pedal. We were so sure your Daddy was going to tan our hides when he found out."

Matt laughed, "As I recall, you stayed perfectly dry in the cab and I slipped I don't know how many times in that puddle."

C.J. smiled at him and said, "Well, if you remember everything, I didn't stay all that dry for all that long. Someone pulled me out in the rain too when he caught me laughing at him."

Matt smiled back and took her hand, "Yes, yes I did, and if you remember everything you got a little muddy too when we both slipped and fell and I landed on top of you."

C.J. squeezed his hand and said, "You know you didn't get up right away either."

Matt nodded, "I know, a part of me didn't want to. If I had done what I wanted to that day…well, let's just say we both would have gotten grounded for a really long time. We were only 17 at the time."

C.J. smiled, "If I would have done what I wanted that day, we would definitely have gotten grounded."

They walked into the police station holding hands and as they approached the interrogation room Matt held her back for a second. "So how are you going to talk to Ricardo if he doesn't speak English?"

C.J. answered, "I have an interpreter. So, you really don't have to worry about me being alone with Ricardo, ok?"

Matt took a breath and asked, "So what's this interpreter's name?"

C.J. looked and could still see a hint of worry on his face and answered, "Guillermo, its William in English, so it's a guy."

Matt looked relieved and gave her one more brief kiss before releasing her hand and telling her he was going to find Hoyt and see if he had any news.

They brought Ricardo right past them in cuffs and Matt made sure to look him up and down before he let his wife go in and then left when the Guillermo arrived.

C.J. opened up her briefcase and looked over her questions. She introduced herself to him and told the interpreter to explain that Bob Flanders had been in a car accident and she was now taking over the case. Ricardo suddenly appeared agitated.

"No, no, no, el abogado, no puedo tener otro abogado…" Ricardo said, his hands running through his hair looking as though he was about to flee.

Guillermo translated, "No, no, the lawyer, I can't have another lawyer."

C.J. took a deep breath and told Guillermo, "Tell him I can represent him, I'm a good lawyer and Bob and I are friends. He can trust me."

Guillermo translated, "Ella es buena abogada. Senor Flanders y ella son buenos amigos. Ella dice que usted puede confiar en ella."

Ricardo seemed to calm down but was still on edge so C.J. continued with the questions. After translating the questions he answered almost every time with "No se." Guillermo would repeat over and over, "I don't know."

C.J. ran her hand through her hair the last time, just after she asked how the vile with clonazepam had his prints on it and said, "I know, I know, he doesn't know." She then thought for a second and decided on a new tactic and asked, "Do you like your job?"

Guillermo asked, "Te gusta tu trabajo?"

Ricardo answered, "Es no mal, el trabajo es duro pero no demasiado malo."

Guillermo translated, "It's not bad, its hard but not too bad."

C.J. then asked, "What about your boss, what do you think of him?"

Guillermo asked, "que pasa con tu jefe? Que piensa usted del el?"

Ricardo started shaking his head, agitated again and got up and started walking around. C.J. stepped back against the wall. Not really scared, but making sure there was room for her to respond if she needed to. He kept saying, "no, no, no estoy hablando de el…no."

Guillermo translated, "No, no I'm not talking about him."

C.J. watched Ricardo and knew he was scared so she prodded, "Tell him he has to trust me. Nothing he tells me will leave this room, it's the law."

Guillermo told him, "Tienes que confiar con ella. Ella no compartira nada que decirle, es la ley."

Ricardo looked at Guillermo and repeated, "Es la ley?"

Guillermo answered, "Si." Ricardo looked at C.J who nodded her head. He took a deep breath and almost started to cry.  
>He closed his eyes and started, "El jefe, el jefe is mal, es un hombre malo."<p>

Guillermo, "The boss, he is bad, he is a bad man."

C.J. prodded, "Go on."

Ricardo looked at her and Guillermo and continued, "El herir personas, muchas personas."

Guillermo, "He hurts people, many people."

Ricardo, "Me asusta, por lo que hacer lo que el me dice."

Guillermo, "He scares me, so I do what he tells me."

C.J. waited but Ricardo seemed to stop so she asked, "Ask him what it is he has to do that he doesn't want to do?"

Guillermo, "Que es lo que te dicen que hagas que no quiere hacer?"

Ricardo looked down at his hands on the table and said, "Ella no compartira nada que decirle…"

Guillermo translated, "He wants to make sure you aren't going to say anything."

C.J. nodded and told him, "Tell him it's the law, but I will look into this myself. If his boss is hurting people I can help stop him. He has to trust me."

Guillermo, "Es la ley, pero ella se vera en este. Si tu jefe esta perjudicando a la gente, ella puede dejar de. Usted puede confiar en ella."

Ricardo looked skeptical but then nodded his head and told C.J. through Guillermo everything he knew.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt walked into Hoyt's office and caught the detective scarfing down a breakfast taco with extra peppers.

Hoyt was about to take another bite when Matt walked in. Seeing the burrito and the guilty look on Hoyt's face he asked, "So you don't have an ulcer anymore, huh?"

Hoyt looked back at him annoyed and took a big bite and tried to get out, "Arrest me."

Matt smiled and asked, "So C.J. is down the hall talking to her client. I thought I would stop by to see if you've uncovered anything from the drawing of Chris' attacker or the partial plate from Saturday."

Hoyt nodded his head, moved some files around on his desk, pulled one out and handed it to Matt. He couldn't really say anything because he mouth was full.

Matt opened it and took one look at the drawing and recognized Stephen Telso. His eyes widened and started to say something but Hoyt interjected, "I know, it looks like its Telso. In fact he has a sedan with a license plate that starts with NTV. However, your bartender called the office this morning to say that he made a mistake, that it was so busy that night and that you threatened him so he just had a familiar face drawn to placate you. He said he serves that ST Farms Strawberry Wine all night long and just used that as his inspiration, if you will. Telso on the other hand, told the local police this morning that he has been out of town all weekend, vacationing off the coast and came home only to find someone had wrecked his car. He's filing a report as we speak with their police captain."

Matt slammed the file back on Hoyt's desk and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll have a little talk with our bartender and have him back here in a few minutes."

Hoyt stopped him as he reached for the door knob by saying, "He's out of town as of about 8 this morning. He decided to take a little trip to Mexico, Cancun to be precise."

Matt wanted so bad to hit something. "So we can't tie him to anything, huh. That's great. He gets to hurt Chris, rape her, and then just walk away like nothing happened. He gets to break into my home, threaten my wife and there's nothing anyone can do about it." He was practically yelling before he finished.

He rubbed his brow, trying to reign himself in. Hoyt walked over to him and closed the door, "Listen, Houston, you have to give us more time. We can get this guy. Maybe C.J. will be able to get something out of Gonzales down the hall there and we will have more we can go on."

Matt took a deep breath and said, "I sure hope so, because I'm telling you now…if Telso makes good on his threat and comes after her, I'll kill him." Matt looked Hoyt right in the eye when he said it and then walked out of his office, slamming the door behind him. He went out to his car and called Uncle Roy just to check on Chris again. Then he started pacing. He knew telling a police lieutenant he planned to kill someone probably wasn't the best idea he ever had, but in the heat of that moment, he knew he meant it. C.J. would probably yell at him later for it, but it didn't matter. If Telso so much as laid one hand on her, he'd kill him with his bare hands.

Matt passed Ricardo in the hallway being led back to his cell by two officers after he finally made his way back in after calming down outside. C.J. was shaking Guillermo's hand and thanking him for his help. Matt could read in her eyes that she had discovered something and it frightened her. She slipped her hand around his waist and he did the same for her and they walked in silence out to his car.

He asked, "Where are going?"

She looked at him and simply said, "The penthouse, we need a map of Stephen Telso's winery."

They drove in silence to their office. They walked past Chris' empty desk and both just stopped for a second before going in. C.J. turned on Baby and Matt called Uncle Roy just to check on Chris from the bar. She was fine and they were playing cards. He told Matt they might take a walk later.

C.J. pulled up an aerial photograph of the Telso winery. Matt walked over to join her on the couch and noticed she was clearly looking for something in particular so he asked, "What are we looking for?"

She looked down for a second. The entire ride over she kept thinking about what Ricardo had told her. She understood now why Bob had taken the case and what it was he wanted to uncover. Stephen Telso was a brutal man and he was going to bring him down. But Bob was in the hospital and she feared that if she told Matt everything, he might be put in danger too. Telso would clearly suspect she knew more than he wanted, but probably wouldn't suspect Matt knew anything unless he did something to reveal that.

She wrestled with this all the way to the penthouse. She and Matt were married now, and she did not plan to keep another secret from him ever again. They made a pact after the last case to communicate and not hold anything back and she didn't want to be the one to break it. Still, would it matter if Matt got hurt or worse, killed? No, she had to tell him.

So she started, "We are looking for a graveyard and a small hill."

Matt's eyes widened, "What do you mean a graveyard? C.J. what did Ricardo tell you exactly?"

C.J. turned to face him and took a deep breath, "I'm not really sure where to begin. Ricardo did assault Sheryl Marx that night. Telso ordered him to. You see, he can't do it himself because of his medical condition. He wanted Ricardo to drug her and put her in Telso's delivery van so he could take her…"

C.J. swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Matt put his arms around her and said, "I'm right here, honey. Just take a deep breath. It's ok."

Matt released her when she nodded and then tried to continue, "He keeps them in a hidden room in the storage facility. He wants to control them, in every way, psychologically, physically….when he's done he kills them. Ricardo is terrified of him, most of the workers are. You see he travels frequently to Mexico and he recruits people. He tells them about the better life they can expect working for him, that he can house and take care of them. But, he hurts them. Because they aren't documented he thinks he can kill them and just bury them and get away with it. In fact that was how things worked until about 5 years ago, when one of the workers stood up to him. She was supposed to be his secretary and he took her into that room. The other workers fought back and now he won't attack the women working for him, but comes into L.A. He's killed ten women in front of Ricardo to scare him in just the last 2 years."

Matt closed his eyes for a second and then added, "He just pays people off on the outside. That's keeps the local cops away and lets him get away with murder. He's probably the one who paid Kyle Smith that $20,000. Roy and I hacked in to Pepperdine's computers and found that the sealed case was when he and his frat house went streaking across campus. The bartender that could identify him at the bar watching Chris just decided to take a trip to Cancun. He's paying off his loose ends."

C.J. nodded and looked at her hands, "He's gotten away with it for so long. Ricardo says Telso will target someone and then send him out. He can't carry them himself so he needs Ricardo. He said he always goes after women he calls throwaways."

That term brought back memories for both Matt and C.J. of Butterfly. That was the case where a homeless teenager sought Matt and C.J.'s help to rescue her little sister Butterfly before she got caught up in a prostitution ring. The police called runaways, throwaways. They never were put high on the priority list by the police if something happened to him. That left them vulnerable to people like Telso and it allowed him to operate and stalk his victims and remain aloof for how many years now?

Matt then asked, "But, Sheryl Marx wasn't a runaway…she was a singer and people would notice if she went missing….why would he go after her?"

C.J. looked up at Matt, "I think he's emboldened now. I think since he has gotten away with it for as long as he has, with his wealth, he thinks he can do anything he wants. Ricardo said that he called her irresistible. Apparently he takes photographs of his victims and gives them to Ricardo so he knows who to go after." She looked back at the screen and said, "Ricardo told him it was getting too dangerous but that Telso assured him that he was a respected member of a refined community and that no one cared what he did with women he took, that they were disposable. He's an animal Matt, and he needs to be brought down."

Matt agreed but watched his wife closely, he had never seen her quite like this before. He rubbed her back and tried to reassure her, "We will get him and then he's going away for life."

Even though Matt said that, he wasn't so sure he would be able to let the guy walk away and looking at his wife, he wasn't so sure she would either.


	19. Chapter 19

Roy let Chris win every hand and Chris knew that. She told him, "You know, I know you can play better than this. You don't have to lose just to make me feel better."

Roy nodded his head but added, "Who said I was trying to lose. Houston men don't try to lose, we are all about winning. You've worked with my nephew long enough to know that," as he looked back over his hand.

Chris smiled, "No, you Houston men are all about helping people and making people feel better. That's what you are doing, I know it."

Roy nodded and put the cards down, "Ok, so maybe I threw a couple of games here, what's the harm? If you don't want to play cards anymore we could take a walk along the boardwalk. If you are up for it. Doctor says you need to work that ankle a little bit so it won't get stiff. There are some pretty good places to eat on the boardwalk."

Chris looked down at her clothes, she had actually slept in them. She knew when Matt and C.J. checked on her the last time that they were headed for bed. So she got up and got fully dressed before laying back down. She just wanted to make sure she could run if she needed to. Despite the fact that she had seen no evidence that the man that attacked her knew anything about her or where he could find her, she still felt the need to be ready to run.

She looked back over at Roy and then at the door. She looked down and closed her eyes. How could such a simple question be so difficult to answer? She asked herself. It was hard yesterday to leave, but the idea of getting completely away from the shore and the land appealed to her and getting some things from her house was necessary, so she had swallowed hard and then left. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe with only Roy to protect her, it was just the thought of going out at all that scared her.

After thinking about it for a minute, she agreed. They left the beach house and walked down to the shops along the boardwalk. Roy bought her some ice cream and they walked mostly in silence. She kept looking behind her and around her and Roy, the seasoned operative noticed.

"You think he's still lurking around" he said.

Chris just nodded. "I don't know how to stop looking for him everywhere. It's like I don't want to see him, but I keep looking for him. Doesn't make any sense does it?"

Roy answered, "No it does make sense. You're still frightened. Have you thought about calling that doctor Lt. Hoyt told ya'll about?"

Chris looked down, "Yes I have. I was thinking about calling today…..maybe when we get back. I just don't know how much good it's going to do."

Roy then said, "Well, you'll never know if you don't call and see her."

Chris nodded her head. They were almost back to the beach house, walking along the road behind the houses when they heard a car approach. It wasn't approaching fast at first, but suddenly sped up. Roy pushed Chris out of the way and tried to jump himself, but didn't quite make it.

Chris ran over to Roy and saw that he was bleeding profusely from his forehead. She couldn't assess his injury exactly and didn't have much time to think about it. A man came up behind her with a rag that smelled funny. That was the last thing Chris remembered.


	20. Chapter 20

The phone rang and Matt released C.J. from their embrace and picked it up. C.J. watched the blood drain out of Matt's face as he listened but didn't say a word. He only blinked. She felt like something was wrong all of a sudden. "I'm on my way," was all he said.

C.J. swallowed, "What is it, what's wrong?" she was starting to panic.

Matt looked at her and said, "That was Greg the security guard I hired. Someone ran down Uncle Roy when he and Chris went for their walk. He's on his way to Boardwalk Methodist Hospital. They want me over there now."

Matt tried to center himself as he told her the rest of the phone conversation and what it meant. "C.J., Chris is missing. Greg said that whoever it was grabbed her and took off in a van. Now Hoyt is on his way, but I think maybe you should stay here and look over this map. See if you can figure out exactly where he's keeping her on that property so we can get the police over there. Greg said Hoyt already has roadblocks set up between here and the winery so hopefully we can catch him before he gets her to it."

C.J. was finding it hard to breathe but said, "Ok, call me as soon as you hear anything, please."

Matt nodded and took her face in his hands one last time and told her, "Stay here and stay safe, I love you." She told him, "Don't do anything without me. I love you." They kissed and he left.

C.J. turned back to the image but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Chris was with this monster again. She promised her she would keep her safe and now he had her again. What was Chris going through? Would she even survive this time? C.J. kept trying to focus, she needs me to find her, she kept telling herself. Then she saw it, a helicopter pad on the western part of the property. If he got Chris in a helicopter he could bypass the roadblocks.

C.J. looked out to the patio of the penthouse at their chopper. She took a piece of paper and quickly shot off a note to Matt. She ran downstairs and changed into something more athletic and climbed in. She belted up, got it going and was in the air in matter of seconds.

It didn't take her 20 minutes to reach the winery. Sure enough a helicopter was there so she flew around to the backside of the property. Since the winery was over 1,000 acres and she knew all the living quarters were on the other side, he might not suspect she was there. She found a nice open spot and sat the bird down. She cautiously got out and ran into the wooded area with the gun Matt kept hidden under the pilot's seat. She was going to find her friend and stop this monster once and for all. There wasn't going to be any trial, she planned to serve as judge, jury, and executioner.

Matt got down to the hospital and the very familiar looking surgeon greeted him and told him his uncle would be just fine. Things appeared worse than they actually were and that the only trouble they were having was keeping him in bed. They decided to sedate him as they repaired a couple of serious cuts with stitches and would let Matt know if anything changed.

Hoyt came running down the hallway and asked, "How's Roy?"

Matt exhaled and said "He's going to be fine. The real question here is where's Chris?" Matt walked over to the wall and punched it, "He's got her again. He told her he could get to her and I couldn't keep her safe and he's got her again."

Hoyt walked over to him, "He won't have her for long, every road leading back to that winery is blocked. I've already talked to our friends in the federal departments working on the task force and they are going to make sure they stop him."

Matt started walking to his car, "Look, now that I know Uncle Roy is fine, I've got to get back to C.J. I don't like leaving her this exposed and worried. She's back at the penthouse looking at maps of the winery. Why don't you come with me and we can see if we can't find out exactly where he's taking Chris in case he gets past your roadblocks."

Hoyt's beeper went off and he called from Matt's car phone. The federal authorities had not seen Telso's car but did see a helicopter fly overhead that appeared to land on his property. Upon further research they uncovered that Telso had a helicopter. He asked Hoyt if there was any direct evidence that pointed to Telso as the one responsible for kidnapping Chris. Hoyt had talked to his men and no one got even a partial plate this time on the vehicle that ran Roy down, so the short answer was no.

Hoyt knew that this meant. They still had no probable cause, they couldn't go on the property. Hoyt told Matt to drive to the police station so they could take the police copter. They figured they could land on the less developed sections to the back of the winery undetected. Hoyt knew they were breaking the rules here, but had decided he was ok with that. He had found it hard to sleep many a night before he had to testify in a rape trial. He hated the way they were conducted. He dreaded the day Chris would have to endure that. All these laws he has to uphold to make sure people's rights weren't violated when these were the people violating the rights of others. It started to disgust him. He could come up with some probable cause later, right now Chris was in the hands of a monster and he didn't mind breaking a few rules if that meant she would survive.

Matt tried calling C.J. at the penthouse before they got to police headquarters, but she didn't answer. He didn't plan on telling her where he was going exactly but wanted to make sure she was ok. Her not answering frightened him, but Hoyt told him that if they didn't take the chopper now, they wouldn't get a second chance and they were running out of time. Matt nodded and the two ran up to it and climbed in with Matt doing the flying.

C.J. moved cautiously around the property. She had printed out the map and quickly enough located where she was on it relative to the living spaces. It would take a while, she knew, but it was her best chance of finding her friend. She started to feel lost once she got into the berry patches though. In fact she felt like she was going in circles for a while. The patterns to the rows were not all the same the way she expected them to be. It was hot too, the middle of the day. The sun was directly, it seemed overhead so she couldn't make out the direction she was going and since she couldn't see how the chopper was pointed anymore, she did feel lost. She sat down for a second and put her head in her hands, praying she could get out of this maze and find Chris before Telso hurt her again.

Matt and Hoyt spotted Matt's chopper right away. "What the…" Matt started to say, but then thought about his wife. She left, she must have found out that Telso had a chopper of his own and went off on her own. She was being frustrating again. He told her to stay there and stay safe. Her going off like this was not doing what he asked. Of course, she told him not to do anything without her and he left, but that was different, at least to Matt. Hoyt decided that this may be fudging the truth a little, but he would call it in as probable cause anyway. They radioed quickly to the task force that they had evidence that Telso had kidnapped C.J. Parsons-Houston along with Chris to get back up. There was enough room for both helicopters and both men got out, guns drawn and started for the buildings, especially the storage facility.

They found broken branches and other indications that C.J. was just ahead of them. Matt's heart was racing as he could only think of the possibilities as to what could happen to her if Telso caught up with her before he did.

As they made their way to the actual fields, he spotted her sitting down and his heart went to his throat as he ran to her. "C.J." he said as approached her and she looked up to see him. She wiped her tears and said, "I got lost."

He held her and said, "I told you to stay at the penthouse and wait for me. What are you doing here?"

She looked him up and down and said, "I could ask you the same thing. I thought I told you not to do anything without me."

Hoyt interrupted, "We can debate this later. Right now we have to find Chris," as he started moving forward.

C.J. started to move, but Matt held her arm back and told her, "Go to the chopper and take it back to the penthouse."

C.J. looked him in the eye and said, "No, I'm not going. Hoyt's right, we have to find Chris. We can have this argument later."

Matt closed his eyes for a second and the three kept going with C.J. clearly in front until Matt caught up with her pulling her behind him. If she was staying with them, she was staying to the rear.

They got to the entrance to the storage facility and heard noises, more like screams. It was Chris.


	21. Chapter 21

Chris woke up to hear a loud noise just above her. She moved her head around slowly and then looked over at the man in the pilot seat. She didn't quite recognize him, but she knew it wasn't Matt. She felt like they landed or something and the man got out and started to unbuckle her before practically dropping her to the ground and dragging her.

It was at this point that she started to come to a little more. Her arms were getting scraped on the concrete and then this harsh grass. She tried to focus her eyes, but found it more difficult as they went into some building that was dark. It took a minute for her eyes to dilate and adjust from the bright sunlight to the darkness of the building.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she whispered as she tried to make sense of everything. When they got to this little room at the back of the building, he turned on the light and she saw before her the face of the man that had attacked her. She screamed.

Matt, C.J. and Hoyt fought to control themselves instead of just running in. None of them knew exactly how the building was laid out, where Chris was exactly, or if Telso had a weapon drawn on her that he would use if he spotted them.

Matt looked back at C.J. just as they entered the cave like structure, pleading with her without words to just go back and get in that chopper and get to safety.

C.J. however never looked more determined and they moved quickly past all the barrels to another door and could hear Chris on the other side begging to be let go.

"I told you I could get you, I TOLD YOU! You didn't listen and she didn't get him out. This is much harder for me when he's not here! I know you have those drugs in your system right now so that makes it a little easier, but she is going to pay for all this trouble I've had to go through."

He grabbed Chris's hair and said, "This will all be over soon. As soon as I get her here, it will all be over for you. Trust me, you won't feel a thing. She however, will." Then she backhanded her and she fell on the ground. He jumped on top of her and she was screaming again.

Matt and Hoyt threw open the door, guns pointed right at him and Matt yelled, "Let her go!"

Telso sat up and started to move slowly off Chris. Matt reached out his other hand and said, "Come here Chris, its ok, he won't be hurting you again."

Chris slowly got up and limped over to Matt and C.J. took her and held her. The two started walking out to the two patrol cars that were approaching, one federal and one local. The federal officer got out and ran right over to help C.J. help Chris to the car, carefully putting his arm around her on her other side. The two got her into the car and C.J. told the officer to please take her to the hospital to get checked out.

She leaned in the window and told Chris, "I need to stay here to make sure this animal never gets anywhere near you again, ok? As soon as I'm done here, Matt and I will be right by your side. Are you ok?"

Chris nodded to her and the car took off. C.J. then turned to go back inside that cave where she knew this was all coming to a close. Her husband and Hoyt had the man at gunpoint and he had been caught red handed with Chris. No, there was no way he was getting away now.

As she started to walk back in, she heard gunshots. Her first thought was that Matt had done it. He had said a couple of things since Chris had been raped and she was afraid he had just shot Telso in front of 3 police officers. She almost felt her heart stop as she ran inside.

Matt and Hoyt thought they had caught the bad guy red handed and also thought this was over. Hoyt had handcuffed him and both men had put their guns down when the two local officers came in. Hoyt handed Telso over to them when one of them started to uncuff him.

Hoyt asked, "What are you doing?" But before he could finish both officers had their guns raised at Hoyt and Matt. They raised their hands and asked what was going on.

Telso then spoke up, "Did you really think you were going to just waltz in here and have me arrested? I'd like to introduce you to Officers Walker and Rigsby. They work for me. I pay them well to help keep my winery secure. You two are trespassing." He turned to the two officers, "Get them out of here, arrange for another accident and make it a little further away this time. I don't like having to answer a bunch of question from the federal guys, understand? I need to get to the hospital and clean up all this mess."

They motioned for Matt and Hoyt to move and walk out. Matt had remained calm because he knew Chris and C.J. had left and at least they were safe. He and Hoyt looked at each other and both lunged at the officers at about the same time. They struggled and didn't see Telso pull out his own gun and fire at both men.

Matt was hit in the side, at least it looked that way. He was only grazed. They missed Hoyt completely, but the gunshot got his attention and he stopped moving. Both men had fallen down and Telso told the officers to get them out to the car and take them away.

C.J. came in running and stopped suddenly when all five men saw her. Matt's heart almost stopped and he yelled, "Run C.J.!" Telso fired at her and Matt tried fighting the officer holding him to get to Telso who ran past him after C.J.

She ran, fast, into a wooded area close to the buildings. She pulled out the gun she still had on her and released the safety. She couldn't fire on them in that building because Matt and Hoyt were there and could get caught in the crossfire. She tried to slow down her breathing and when she saw Telso approach, she shot at him. She saw him fall back and thought she got him.

She always had been a good aim, but it was a trick. As soon as she got close enough he tripped her and pinned her to the ground. He held her wrists behind her, grabbed her shirt to make her stand up and then put her in a choke hold as he marched her back to the storage facility. He walked her right past Matt and Hoyt as they were being led out by the corrupt local officers. Matt tried in vain fighting again and they practically threw him in the back of the patrol car.

Telso stood there holding C.J. in front of him and told Matt, "You know when you two got married the papers talked all about your honeymoon and how wrapped up in each other you were whenever they could find you. Said you couldn't keep your hands off her. Looks like I'm about to see what all the hype was about huh?"

Matt wanted to tear through the door of that patrol car. His eyes locked with C.J.'s as she tried to reassure him without words that she would be alright and he tried to do the same for her. He noticed her eyes had only looked up the once, the rest of the time they were focused on his side. Telso walked away with his wife and Matt couldn't stand it. "You're a dead man, Telso. I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!" He was screaming. He had to get out of that car and kill that man he thought to himself as they put the car into drive.

C.J. heard the car drive off as Telso took her into the storage facility. He got past the barrels and into the little room when he opened a trap door under the rug in the middle of the room. "Now I'm going to let you go, but only so you can descend the stairs. If you try anything I will put a bullet right through the top of your head, do you hear me?" She nodded her head.

He opened the door and she started down. She found what almost passed for a bedroom. Only the bed had chains on it and there were all sorts of things on the walls, chains, whips, and other metal objects she didn't recognize. One of them had a spiral pattern to it. She figured that was what Bob had been beaten with. Terror filled her veins as she heard Telso close the trap door and fought hard to center herself and think through all the self-defense lessons Matt had given her. She was going to need all of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoyt couldn't believe what was happening as he watched Matt try to pull his hands out of the cuffs. Hoyt tried to feel around his own waist, he had a set of handcuff keys. Matt swallowed and leaned over and told him. "We have to figure something out, and we've got to do it fast."

Hoyt softly told him, "My belt loop on your side…keys…" was all he could get out before the corrupt cop turned around.

He told Matt, "Knock it off you two. Keep quiet."

Hoyt just leaned up and said, "He's struggling to breathe, that's all." Then Matt sat up and tried to keep an eye on which direction they were heading and fumble around to find the handcuff keys Hoyt was talking about. He found them and quietly pulled them behind himself and released them. Then he undid Hoyt's.

Then he asked the officers, "Look, I got hit in the side here and I'm going to be sick. If you don't want vomit in your car to clean up later as you try to hide all this, why don't you pull over for a second huh?"

The officer looked back again and Matt tried to make himself look as sick as possible. The officer told the one driving to pull over. He wasn't cleaning up any mess like that. As soon as he did and unhooked the door Matt took his legs and pushed it open the rest of the way knocking the officer on the ground. Matt grabbed him and his gun and when the other officer fired, he missed and Matt fired back striking him down. Hoyt then handcuffed the living corrupt officer and then moved to the passenger seat after putting the corrupt officer in the back. Matt got behind the wheel and they took off.

As Matt sped back to the winery Hoyt called over the radio for federal support. Another officer was already on scene but had found nothing they claimed and as Matt pulled up, sure enough there was no sign of C.J. or Telso.

C.J. kept creeping back toward the walls in this almost round room. She felt a mist falling around her and didn't know what it was, but she was growing dizzy. After about 2 minutes the mist stopped and Telso lowered himself in the room. He put his gun on a small table and told her to just relax, that they were just going to have a little fun.

She blinked and found herself up against the wall furthest away from Telso, he had a slight limp and she thought she could take him. No, she knew she could take him down, the room just needed to stop spinning first.

"That's clonazepam in case you're wondering. Well, my own version of it that is. You see, you get to remember everything. I plan to keep you for a while too. Now that your husband is dead, no one will come looking for you. You see, it takes time for me to find someone to replace Ricardo. When I do, then I will release you." He laughed then and added, "Well, sort of release you. You won't feel any more pain at least and by that time you will be begging me to do it. Unless I let you have the honors. I have had more than one tramp take her own life down here."

C.J. kept blinking, no, Matt was not dead and she was not dying down here herself. She just really needed the room to stop spinning and focus. She had surveyed the room and knew there were things on the wall she could use to defend herself. So she tried to maneuver her way around but tripped. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed and then put the wire around her wrists behind her back and told her, "let the games begin."

The federal officers wanted to treat Matt's injuries but he refused. Now with four people they set out to find both Telso and C.J. They ran into the storage facility and the room Telso was in earlier but found nothing so they ran back out. Matt ran his hand through his hair and this Agent Mackelroy asked if he thought she would run back to the chopper. Matt thought about that and told him he wasn't sure. The agents decided to head in that direction and Hoyt and Matt decided to stay around the buildings searching.

Matt was so torn up inside. He knew this monster had his wife and he had held her now for almost half an hour. His mind was taking him places he didn't want to go and it was getting harder and harder to focus. His nightmare was playing out right in front of him. Hoyt told him he was going to the main house, Matt told him to be careful. They both knew that splitting up might make this more dangerous for them, but they also knew time was working against them. They had to find C.J. as fast as they could.

Matt looked back to the entrance to that storage facility again and his eye caught something. It was underground mostly, but they had covered the top so it almost looked like a little hill. That was what C.J. was looking for earlier. His mind raced as he went back in. He decided to start in the room they found him taking Chris into. He remembered the newspaper report of the woman saying Telso had a secret room hidden so he started to search the walls.

C.J. struggled just beneath Matt's feet. She made it appear that she was subdued. He had chained her arms behind her and then injected her with something. She knew she had to think and act quick here before this set in, so she faked passing out. Telso looked confused and went over to the bed and started groping her just to see if she'd react but she didn't then he started to undress her. Although she wanted to throw up she didn't. She needed him on top of her so she could use her leg strength to fight him. He hadn't tied her legs down.

Once he had her partially undressed he got on top of her and bent down to kiss her. At that point she nailed him with her knee, took her other leg and pinned his leg down while she moved that knee up past him and pushed him back with her foot. He fell out of the bed and hit his head on the hard concrete floor.

She had yelled when she did that and Matt heard her. His heart was racing, "C.J! C.J! Where are you!"

She heard him and shouted back, "Down, Matt, there's…." Telso was back on top of her with his hand over her mouth but bleeding from his head.

"Shhh… no, no, no….you are just going to lay back and watch….that little injection should be kicking in right about now. He can't get in, don't worry. I'm sure my other friends in the police department will be along soon enough to haul him away." She was getting more and more dizzy. Telso then decided to torture Matt.

"Never seen a body look this good before, feels good doesn't it baby." Telso had slowly walked over to the steps leading out so Matt could hear him.

Matt had never felt this level of rage before, Telso was not getting out of this building alive. He searched and found the trap door, but it was locked. He looked around and found what would pass for a crowbar and broke the lock then jumped down into this little room. C.J. spun around on the bed and with her feet had knocked Telso to the floor. Matt jumped on top of him and had his hands around his throat. He started to choke Telso.

C.J. saw what he was doing and knew that if Matt actually killed this man out of rage it would take a piece of him that he would never get back. Despite the fact that what her husband was doing was the same thing she wanted to, she needed to stop him.

"Matt, please just don't kill him, I need you." She told him. Her words startled Matt out of his rage and he looked back down at Telso who appeared unconscious. Matt checked and found he still had a pulse and right now his wife needed him more so he got off of him and went over to her, untying the wire around her wrist and then taking her in his arms.

"I'm right here. I love you, let's get you out of here." He told her.

Telso had been faking again and neither Matt nor C.J. had seen him practically crawl back over to the table where he had left his gun. At the last second, C.J., being held by Matt saw him and in that last second pushed Matt to the side with both her hands and feet and grabbed his gun at the same time from where he kept it behind him and fired 5 times into Telso.

Matt had fallen to the floor and watched everything unfold. He got up quickly and C.J. dropped his gun. She was still on the bed, sweating and breathing heavy. She appeared on the verge of losing consciousness and he told her softly, "I'm right here, you got him. He's not hurting you or anyone else anymore. Honey talk to me. Don't go to sleep." She nodded and said she would try. He wrapped her clothes around her and put her over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs.

Hoyt came running into the small room and found the trap door. He had heard the gunshots and had his own weapon drawn until her heard Matt and C.J. talking. The federal officers came back and they were able to get EMTs to help C.J. get into an ambulance. Matt had never held her so tight or so close and found it a little difficult to let her go.


	23. Chapter 23

Once they arrived at the hospital, Matt was told he would have to leave C.J. for a few minutes while they stitched him up. He ran the risk of infection if he didn't so he very reluctantly complied. The only thing he wanted was to hold her and be with her. The doctor that treated them both told him that she was going to be groggy for another 5 hours or so, so he recommended she stay overnight. Matt agreed but said he was staying with her.

He was about to head back to her room when Uncle Roy came around the corner. Matt looked surprised, "Uncle Roy what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to say in Boardwalk at least overnight?"

Uncle Roy looked at him and said, "I couldn't stay there and I didn't need to stay there, I'm fine. Just a few stitches." He looked at Matt's side and asked, "You look worse than I do."

Matt put his hand on his side and winced for a second but said, "It's just a little scratch, I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss about it." They started walking back down the hallway toward C.J.'s room.

"So I hear Mr. Telso won't be making much wine anymore." Roy said asking what happened but not asking at the same time.

Matt nodded his head and the two sat down in a little waiting area, "No he won't. I almost did it, Uncle Roy. I had both my hands around his neck and I wasn't going to let go. I've never been that angry before at anyone. He had C.J. in that room and had me thinking he was raping her right in front of me." Matt shook his head, "I almost killed him in cold blood."

Roy patted his back, "But you stopped yourself, didn't you."

Matt looked back at his uncle and said, "C.J. stopped me and I'm not sure it was the right thing for her to do."

Roy looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Matt answered, "My back was turned when he got to his gun. C.J. used her defensive moves on me to get me out of Telso's line of vision. She grabbed my gun and she was the one who shot him. She shot him 5 times, Uncle Roy. Telso may be dead, but what toll did it take on her, huh?"

Roy looked down for a second and said, "It took less of a toll on her than losing you would have. Whether it was to a bullet or to the court system if you had been convicted of murder."

Roy told Matt as he got up, "I'm going to take Chris back to the beach house. Today was another nightmare for her, but I think she was relieved when I told her Telso was dead. Her sister Pam is flying in tomorrow and moving in with her for a few days. I told her I would outfit her place with some additional security. Oh and some Dr. Wilma Randolph stopped by and was talking to her for 2 hours. I think she's starting that long road to recovery."

Matt nodded and thanked Roy before heading back to his wife's hospital room. He slowly opened the door and found his wife, laying on her side, just staring out the window. He walked over into her line of vision and softly asked her, "Howya feeling, hun?"

C.J. took his hand and said, "Numb, I guess….I don't know. I've never killed anyone like that before."

Matt took her hand and rubbed it in his trying to bring her some comfort as he told her, "What you did saved both our lives. You did nothing wrong."

C.J. nodded and looked back into Matt's eyes, "I've done it before you know, Christian Dean. I was angry Matt." She started to cry, "I was angry with him for killing Carl and Telso was going to kill you, so I killed him."

"Come here." Matt got up, sat on the bed and carefully took her in his arms as he told her, "C.J. you only did what you had to do. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have killed him myself. But you did stop me, you knew it was wrong to just take his life. You still have that moral compass, don't let what happened make you think you've lost that."

C.J. nodded and broke their embrace when she said, "No, I knew what it would do to you if you killed him yourself. I wanted to spare you, just like I wanted to spare Chris. That's why I took off in the chopper and took your gun. I planned to bring him down and that's what scares me."

Matt nodded, this was what he was afraid of, that this case would hurt her in other ways than physically, but he knew she wasn't a cold blooded killer. So he told her, "Look, honey you have nothing to be afraid of. Just the fact that this scares you is proof that you aren't a killer." He took her face in his hands again and kissed her softly on the mouth and told her, "You really do have those self-defense moves down you know. Guess all that torture was worth it, huh."

She smiled for a second and told him to lay beside her in the bed as she was still really sleepy. He carefully positioned himself and took her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. He rubbed her cheek the entire time and it soothed her right to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Six weeks later both C.J. and Chris stood in front of that stupid punching bag. Matt was teasing them getting them to punch harder, work out harder, hit him harder when they practiced those moves. The other women at Houston Industries had a class of elite trainers working with them on Friday mornings, but Chris and C.J. had Matt, every freaking day.

"Now come on, I always hear you two talking about women being the stronger sex and I just want to see you two prove it to me. How about a little wager? If either of you can knock me back, we'll call it a day and I'll buy lunch, whatever you want. If neither of you can then we get to keep this workout going maybe with some jump rope, and I will order something nice and healthy for the two of you." He said with smile on his face.

C.J. and Chris just looked at each other and nodded and before Matt knew it he was on the floor when both hit that bag with everything they had left.

C.J. walked over first and said, "I think that ends our little work out today. I'll take a pizza with extra black olives."

Chris walked over next and said, "And I'll take a calzone with extra pepperoni."

Matt sat up smiling and C.J. helped him to his feet and took him upstairs. Chris would be showering and changing and they always made sure she knew they were just upstairs watching out so she wouldn't worry about using the shower herself. Once they got up to the couch Matt pulled her into his embrace and said, "You know, we should probably hit the hot tub to loosen up the muscles."

C.J. smiled and reached up to kiss him, "Maybe later. Right now I want some juice and the arms of my husband firmly around me. I love you so much Matt."

Matt kissed her back and told her, "I love you, C.J." He brushed the hair off her face and told her, "After lunch I want us to go back out sailing. There's something that's been on my mind lately as I was hoping we could go out and talk about it."

C.J. looked in his eyes, and asked, "What is it? Why can't we talk about it here?"

Matt kissed her again and answered, "It's about our future C.J., I just want to talk about the beautiful future I have planned for us."

C.J. smiled at those words that warmed her heart. So she agreed and went to sit down on the couch with some juice while Matt called in the lunch order. She sat there and wondered what Matt had up his sleeve. She loved him so much and knew that anything he had planned would be perfect.


End file.
